Saint Shinji
by Organised Kaos
Summary: Ok, I've fixed the formatting and reloaded it. It will take time to pop up. Read it, Review it and wait for more
1. Default Chapter

This is something that just popped into my head when I was watching TV one day. I'm not sure if I'll go through with it, but I thought to give it a go. For some reason I like writing crossover fics, and I can't think of how to write a decent non-crossover fic. So here it is a new concoction fresh from my mind. I have no idea of how this will work, but I'm trying.  
  
Saint Shinji (Draft) Evangelion crossover with Saint Seiya (This takes place shortly after the 13th Angel)  
  
NERV Headquarters 2015  
  
"That's impossible, Unit 01 and Shinji can't have just disappeared," cried out a hysterical Misato when she came to Central Dogma, early in the morning.  
  
"It's a mystery, Shinji wasn't reported to have left the hospital, the security cameras didn't show a thing, he just simply vanished, at the same time as Unit 01. There was no records in the Magi, or any physical evidence that suggests that Unit 01 had been move, but it's not there anymore" Ritsuko reported, her brisk attitude belaying the relief she felt when she heard Unit 01 was no longer in the reach of a madman. "So what are you going to do now, Commander?' she silently smirked at the imposing man at the commander's platform.  
  
Gendo Ikari, looked none too pleased by this recent chain of events, of Shinji he cared nothing about, it was better that he left anyway, but Unit 01 was a different matter entirely... "The old men aren't going to like this one bit, Ikari," said Fuyutsuki behind him. "Indeed" was Gendo's reply, "As long as Rei and Lillith are in my hands, I can afford to wait. The old men can't enact their scenario with Unit 01 gone, that would buy us some time"  
  
In a darkened conference room somewhere in NERV  
  
SEELE 01: "Where is Unit 01, Ikari?"  
  
SEELE 05: "We demand answers!"  
  
Gendo sitting in his usual position replied, "I don't know, but certain hypothesis points to its former pilot"  
  
SEELE 03: "Former?"  
  
Gendo: "The designated pilot of Unit 01 was.dismissed from NERV for insubordination"  
  
SEELE 02: "We see. Proceed with your report"  
  
Gendo: "The Magi recorded nothing on Unit 01 leaving its Cage, similarly the Third Child disappeared from his guarded hospital room without a trace"  
  
SEELE 05: "We know you're an expert on hiding the truth"  
  
SEELE 01: "Enough! Gendo Ikari, you are charged with the task with recovering Unit 01"  
  
Gendo: "Understood"  
  
A few months later Tokyo-3 2016  
  
The Angels have ceased attacking, though glimpses of blue pattern have appeared, no Angels have.  
  
"Begin activation sequence"  
  
"Circuits 1 through 50 connected" announced Hyuuga.  
  
"Beginning stage one connections, initial contact made," said Maya, "Beginning second stage connections, counting down to absolute borderline. 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2"  
  
Red squares began filling up green ones, as synchronisation slowly reached the borderline, when suddenly.  
  
"The pulses are flowing backwards," shouted a panicked Maya.  
  
"Eject the plug now!" screamed Ritsuko.  
  
"Synchronisation failed," said Shigeru.  
  
Misato, who was observing the experiment, "So it won't synchronise with any pilot"  
  
Ritsuko looked at her friend and shook her head sadly, "No"  
  
In Gendo's large but dark office  
  
"So it won't activate with any of our current pilots," said the man behind the desk, hands clasped in front of his face.  
  
"No, sir! We have tried with Rei and Asuka. It simply rejects both of them, we even tried the dummy plug with similar results," said Misato.  
  
"Has the core data been changed?"  
  
"None that we can detect"  
  
"So Unit 01 has been refusing all pilots. What do the Magi say?"  
  
"They suggest the locking down of Unit 01, as there is virtually no possibility that Unit 01 will synchronise with any other pilot"  
  
"Not even new candidates"  
  
"None, since our chosen pilots have the highest possibility of actually synchronising with an Eva, sir"  
  
"Very well. Dismissed, Major Katsuragi"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"So how does this affect the scenario, Ikari?" a previously silent Fuyutsuki spoke up.  
  
"It should merely delay it, until we find a suitable candidate," said the Supreme Commander of NERV, as he stood up.  
  
"I see," said his second-in-command, in a tone that indicated that he did not, "However it seems 'fortuitous' that Unit 01 was found intact but its pilot is still missing"  
  
"It doesn't matter," was the cold reply.  
  
"Are you sure? Evidence suggests that only the Third Child can pilot Unit 01,"  
  
"Perhaps, send an investigation on the Third's whereabouts. It might save time to find him, than look for another candidate"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Fuyutsuki then left his friend alone, in order to carry out his orders.  
  
A place unknown 2016  
  
A brown haired young man stirs from his resting-place. Groggily he pushes himself to his hands and knees. He looks around him and recognises nothing around him, instead of a hospital room like he expected. It was a secluded wood, light filtered in lightly through the branches of ancient trees, giving this place a fantasy feel to it.  
  
Young man: "Where am I?"  
  
Voice: "You have been chosen, Shinji Ikari"  
  
Young man: "Shinji Ikari? That's me" (A master of the obvious)  
  
Voice: "You have been chosen to help determine humanity's fate, do you accept the responsibility?"  
  
Shinji reels mentally from this, sitting up, he looks at his hands that are in his lap. 'These hands are covered in blood. Not just the blood of my enemies, the ones they call Angels but also the blood of my friends. Toji, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' His thoughts continue this way for quite some time, but fortunately the voice which spoke to him, somehow sensed his distress and refrained from interrupting until the boy, cried himself out.  
  
Shinji: "I can't do it. My hands are stained with blood; I hurt all those people I was supposed to help save. How can you ask me to save humanity, when I have destroyed so much? How could you?"  
  
Voice: "I understand your pain, it was decided that you are the best candidate for this task but I can help you, help yourself, if you will let me. Your mother understands, and she would hope that you will help us save humanity"  
  
Shinji's tears stop suddenly: "My.m-mother"  
  
Voice: "Yes, your mother" It started humming a lullaby-like tune.  
  
Shinji finally hears the voice; it was warm, gentle, loving like a mother's embrace. It calmed and soothed his inner turmoil as he listened to it. Once again, he started to fall asleep; the Voice asked once again, "Shinji, will you take up this duty, even if it might mean more pain"  
  
Shinji: "I'm.I'm not sure"  
  
Voice: "Please think on it as you rest, humanity doesn't have much time. You might be their final hope. Sleep now, I'll watch over your dreams, as you rest"  
  
Shinji nodded tiredly and fell asleep again. In his dreams, he saw his mother as she was before she died, waving to him, trying to tell him something important as she held him but his mind couldn't remember the words.  
  
A shadowy figure sat on a boulder nearby and watched the sleeping young man, with a benevolent gaze, guarding him until he awoke from his slumber.  
  
NERV Tokyo-3 2016  
  
Asuka was extremely pissed; she had been through the most boring time of her life. They had found Unit 01 after months of searching, rather it found them, approximately five months after it disappeared, it turned up on the outskirts of Tokyo-3, standing in the centre of Ashino Lake, like some grotesque statue. After it was recovered, they immediately started performing tests on it, especially cross-synchronisation tests to find out if either Rei or her could pilot the Eva.  
  
"Stupid thing. It's as lousy as its pilot," grumbles Asuka as she stomped her way back to the pilot's changerooms.  
  
Misato jogs up and starts walking beside, "I'm sorry, Asuka but that test was necessary," she said apologetically.  
  
"This is just like the Baka, to run away and burden us with this shit!" yelled the enraged redhead, since she was staring intently forward, she missed Misato's expression darkening. So she missed when Misato reached out and clamped a painful grip on her left shoulder. Howling in pain, she whirled around, anger painting her features, "What was THAT for?"  
  
Misato's expression mirrored Asuka's, one of intense rage, "For you information, Second Child, he didn't run away, as you put it. He disappeared like Unit 01"  
  
Asuka's wrath melted in the face of Misato's fury; "Unit 01's been found hasn't it? After all, I've just been stuck in it for the last two hours, where's Shinji anyway?"  
  
"We don't know," said Misato, quietly.  
  
"You don't." Asuka trailed off, "Not even those goons in Section 2 know"  
  
"Neither does the Commander, but he doesn't seem to care"  
  
"What a bastard!! He doesn't even that his son has disappeared off the face of the earth," screamed Asuka.  
  
She continued screaming as she got changed, muffled when she started to put on her civilian clothes. She comes out of the locker room, Misato who was waiting in the hallway says, "Feel better now?"  
  
"A bit. When I get home, I'm gonna have a proper shower. Ugh!" she brushed her hair with her hand, disgusted with the LCL residue, "The shampoo here doesn't cut it"  
  
In a darkened conference room  
  
Keel: "Report"  
  
Gendo: "Unit 01 has been recovered"  
  
SEELE 03: "But?"  
  
Gendo: "It refuses to synchronise or activate in anyway"  
  
SEELE 07-14: "Pardon?"  
  
Gendo: "Unit 01 refuses to activate with any of the remaining pilots, even the dummy plug was rejected"  
  
SEELE 03: "This was not in the scenario, we had made"  
  
Gendo: "However no more Angels have showed up since"  
  
Keel: "This conflicts greatly with our scenario, the 14th should have arrived by now"  
  
SEELE 04: "How are you planning to rectify the situation? Need I remind you, with Unit 01 inactive, we cannot proceed with our scenario"  
  
Gendo: "I am well aware of that fact. I recommend that Unit 01 is to be placed in cryostasis until we can deal with it properly. Everything possible has been tried but it seems that Unit 01 will not activate without its chosen pilot"  
  
SEELE 03: "How is that being remedied?"  
  
Gendo: "Search parties and independent investigations are being carried out but there has been no guarantee of success"  
  
SEELE 04: "This is unsatisfactory"  
  
Gendo: "All that can be done, is done"  
  
Keel: "We won't shovel blame around this time but I'm warning you Gendo Ikari. You won't rewrite our scenario"  
  
Gendo: "Of course"  
  
The monoliths and visored man disappear.  
  
Gendo picks up a phone, in a drawer on his desk: "Fuyutsuki! We just have to wait"  
  
Somewhere  
  
Shinji Ikari woke up; feeling more refreshed than he had ever been in his whole life. Stretching to work out the kinks in his muscles, he yawned, "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
Voice: "Quite awhile now"  
  
Shinji jumped up in a movement quicker than he thought was possible. A blond haired man stood before him, looking at him almost indifferently. Shinji's legs chose that moment to wobble, the man reached out and steadied him, he had an extremely strong grip.  
  
Shinji: "Who are you?"  
  
Man: "My name is Hyoga, I am to be your teacher for the duration of your stay here"  
  
Shinji: "Teacher? Where the hell am I?"  
  
Hyoga: "You do want to save humanity, don't you"  
  
Shinji: "I suppose"  
  
Hyoga: "I'm here to give you the tools to do so, hopefully there won't be any more Angel attacks but in doing so the test for humanity's survival have been shifted to a different contest"  
  
Shinji: "A contest?"  
  
Hyoga: "Lemme explain, those beings called Angels are actually messengers with a purpose. They have been sent by God to test humanity but some believe that is the wrong way to go about this, so there was some intervention"  
  
Shinji: "Intervention?"  
  
Hyoga: "Yes, humanity's survival will depend upon you now as it was meant to be but you were unprepared, so my goddess and her brethren who didn't want to see the end of humanity intervened for our behalf and I will help you prepare for the final test"  
  
Shinji: "Me?! Why me?!!!"  
  
Hyoga: "Because you have been chosen. Now come with me, let's see you fed and attired appropriately"  
  
Shinji didn't know what to make of this, so he followed the strange man out of the grove and into the sunlight.  
  
Four years pass without much event. This is the year 2020, despite the repeated detection of a blue pattern, no Angels have appeared to threaten mankind. Civilisation were rebuilding the damage done in what people now call the Angel War, but some horrific scars still remain. Antarctica never recovered but technological advances have enabled mankind to enhance and protect their environment. So certain regions were set aside to preserve the fauna in their natural environments, since technology allowed Man to do so, but it was all artificial.  
  
NERV still existed though they were now cut-down to a few bases around the world, NERV HQ remained but NERV America and Canada were disbanded and all remaining technology and research were transferred to Japan. A few small bases remained in countries like China, Australia and Germany but that was all. The Evangelions were still around but people wondered why they were still paying taxes for the maintenance of these war machines when there was no war but NERV retained its funding but on a reduced scale since there wasn't a need for Evas at the moment.  
  
Gendo Ikari sat in his dark office, planning his words to SEELE this afternoon. Before he needed them to accomplish his goals, now he wondered if he even needed them at all. Putting aside such thoughts for now, he opened a drawer and depressed a button. Shutters closed and the room darkened even more, black monoliths appeared around him.  
  
SEELE 01: "Report"  
  
Gendo: "Nothing, all the chosen candidates have been rejected"  
  
SEELE 03: "This is a serious setback to our plans"  
  
Gendo thought to himself, 'And it has taken four years for you to see that'  
  
SEELE 01: "Our scenario cannot proceed without Unit 01"  
  
Gendo: "The Magi indicate that there is 0.0000000000% that any candidate can pilot Unit 01. And the Third Child is nowhere to be found. All available resources has been put to his discovery, so far our efforts yield nothing"  
  
SEELE 01: "We do not like this delay in our scenario"  
  
Gendo: "We are doing all we can to remedy it"  
  
SEELE 01: "We may consider adjusting the budget. For now you're dismissed"  
  
Gendo's desk faded out but the meeting continued without him.  
  
SEELE 05: "Is it wise to trust him?"  
  
SEELE 03: "Whether we trust him or not doesn't matter. He's as committed to this as the rest of us"  
  
SEELE 02: "Indeed"  
  
SEELE 04: "Do you think he is hiding something from us?"  
  
SEELE 01: "It is highly unlikely, he would have acted by now if he was. All that remains is to get Unit 01 operable for Instrumentality"  
  
SEELE 02: "Indeed"  
  
In a place of sub-zero temperatures and colder winds  
  
Two figures stand before a pyramid of ice. A nearby crater shows the dark depths of a frozen sea, that from the sides of the crater, one could see that the layer of ice was metres thick. No force besides a small bomb could make a crater like that but no explosives have been used in this region for decades. One figure, a dark haired male, stood wrapped in a blanket, ice forming in his wet hair, evidence from his earlier swim in the frozen sea. An older blond haired man stood beside him, talking to him, praising the younger man's efforts.  
  
Hyoga: "Very well done, Shinji"  
  
Shinji smiled faintly, despite the ice formed on his clothes and hair, he showed no signs of feeling the cold, his teeth did not even chatter: "Thank you, sensei"  
  
Hyoga shook his head wryly: "No that was all you. I merely gave you the knowledge and the tools to open your power"  
  
Shinji: "Even so, I've got many things to thank you for"  
  
Hyoga looked at him quizzically, his blond hair obscuring his features: "Such as"  
  
Shinji: "For being my teacher, for helping me be the person that I am now. You taught me how to stay human despite this power," He paused and took a deep breath, "and for allowing me to meet Saori-san"  
  
Hyoga smiled: "Then will you take the next step and become a warrior worthy of Athena"  
  
The young man straightened: "Yes. I wish to fight for Athena's cause, which is humanity's cause"  
  
Hyoga looked at his student sternly: "Then ready yourself"  
  
Shinji nodded and shook away the blanket, revealing his body to the harsh frost winds. Clearly he has changed from the time he had spent in Tokyo-3, no longer a boy but now a man. Hyoga raised his arm vertically, a shimmering aura of light surrounding his hand, rays from that aura surrounded Shinji. Ice built up and crept upwards along Shinji's legs, holding him in place but he didn't flinch until Hyoga swept his hand down in a cutting motion, with a shout, "FREEZING COFFIN". Shinji gasped at the sudden power infusing him and containing him, that power suddenly constricted and bands of pressure surrounded his torso, his eyes closed as he struggled to breathe but ice had now fully encased him. The coldness of the ice crept into his body, his now sluggish mind recalled that the ice that now surrounded him is as closest to absolute zero, just a fraction of a degree away from that threshold. There was no way to break free, no power could unless.his mind struggled to recall.unless he becomes colder. Somehow he managed to clench his hands, 'NO, I CANNOT DIE HERE. I WILL NOT DIE HERE. I will do this, I will be free. I can see my friends again if I do this' slowly but surely a blue-silver aura infused him, emanating from his body.  
  
Shinji: "Burn my Cosmo. Burn"  
  
The aura increased in intensity, cracks began forming of the surface of that impenetrable ice coffin. Light permeated those cracks, widening those cracks more and more, until all hell broke loose. Shinji screamed, flinging his limbs outwards, breaking free of that icy prison, shards upon shards of ice flew out from all directions. Shinji lay panting on the ice, its cold warm compared what he had just felt. An even colder voice cut through the howling winds.  
  
Voice: "Are you able to continue?"  
  
Shinji stirred, his Cosmo burning his strength to infuse him with strength, he laughed at the irony. His will and physical strength was needed to unleash and contain his Cosmo, giving him strength and power, hence his harsh training but when he thought of his friends, his sensei and Athena, he once again felt warmth running through his limbs. His Cosmo pulsed like a heartbeat as he fought to get up, finally it stabilised when he got up to face the owner of the cold voice.  
  
Shinji: "Yes, sensei. I can and I will continue"  
  
Hyoga's cool facade broke for a second to flash him a smile: "Then do it. Claim the Cygnus Cloth."  
  
Shinji nodded and settled into a fighting stance facing the ice pyramid. Unaware to himself, his Cosmo increased til it was blinding to look at, Hyoga felt the power entrapped in the younger man and was stunned for a moment. He knew his student had potential, but he was surprised at the power within the young man.  
  
Shinji: "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! DIAMOND DUST ATTACK!!!!!!"  
  
A stream of light infused wind blasted the pyramid, the pyramid despite being a solid block of ice was unable to withstand the onslaught and shattered. Blocks of ice rained down around the teacher and the student, raising snow into a small blizzard, hiding from their eyes the remains of the pyramid. When the snow cleared enough, so they could see again, no trace of the pyramid remained, in place stood a pillar of ice topped by a metal box. Suddenly that metal box unfolded itself like a flower and a column of light shot upwards. That column of light arced shooting back down like a meteor, right onto Shinji. Shinji disappeared into the column of light, when the light faded, he stood here clothed in simple armour, gauntlets, cuirass, metal skirt and leg guards. Despite the simple look of it, it provided more protection than full body armour because this was no ordinary armour. This was a Saint's Cloth, created into ancient times by the power of gods, strengthened by willing blood. Hyoga smiled, and summoned his own Cloth, a golden aura surrounded him, and suddenly the Aquarius Cloth appeared before him, it separated and clothed his body. Shinji looked at his own body in awe, attired in the Cygnus Cloth.  
  
Hyoga: "Yes, you are a Saint now. One of Athena's warriors, even this Cloth recognises you as a Saint, for it contains a will of it's own and chooses who shall wear it. It has chosen you, Shinji"  
  
Shinji turned around and faced his master wearing the Aquarius Cloth of one of the Twelve Gold Saints, the highest ranking and most powerful of all of Athena's warriors. It humbled him to know that his master had worn this Cloth before him, the one that he wears now on him. Shinji kneeled in front of his sensei.  
  
Hyoga lays his hand on Shinji's head: "You have done well, Shinji. There is great power within you, hopefully it will be enough to face the oncoming trials. My only wish is that I could fight by your side but it is forbidden to me. Know this whether you succeed or not, I am proud of you, Shinji"  
  
Shinji looked up at his sensei, tears in his eyes: "Thank you, sensei. Thank you" (if you didn't get all that about Athena's warriors and Saints and stuff. Go check out Saint Seiya first, it would help)  
  
Hyoga turned away: "There is one more thing I want you to learn"  
  
Shinji looked up: "What is that, sensei?"  
  
Hyoga: "In order to learn it, you must defeat me in single combat first"  
  
Shinji scrambled up: "I can't do that! You're my sensei, my mentor"  
  
Hyoga: "What have I taught you?"  
  
Shinji: "To care, to love this world and all its creatures but also to fight the evil that seeks to destroy it or dominate it"  
  
Hyoga: "What else?"  
  
Shinji: "Sometimes you have to set aside your feelings and fight as one of Athena's Saints"  
  
Hyoga thought: 'I know it's hard on you Shinji but this is the only way. For what it's worth, I'm sorry'  
  
Hyoga: "I am your sensei, would you disobey me?"  
  
Shinji stood still, shocked: "No, sir!"  
  
Hyoga nodded: "Then fight me to master all that I have to teach"  
  
Shinji understood then, what Hyoga wanted him to do.  
  
Shinji: "Diamond Dust Attack!!!!"  
  
Hyoga raised one hand and all of Shinji's frost dissipated.  
  
Hyoga: "Real frost air is like THIS!"  
  
Hyoga flung out an open hand, a stream of biting frost air, colder than the Siberia winds, shot into Shinji, throwing him back into an ice wall. An impression of Shinji was left on ice, proof of the strength of the attack. Shinji staggered away from the wall, breathing heavily.  
  
Hyoga: "Lose your emotions for me and fight me properly. You are stronger than this. Your emotions can get you killed" Shinji screamed, fist slamming hard onto the thick ice: "NO! I cannot, if I do I will no longer be human, I just be another killing machine" Though Shinji cannot see it, Hyoga's lips curved into a smile: 'Good, he has learned but is he wise enough to know how to focus them'  
  
Hyoga: "Then die!"  
  
Shinji's eyes widened, as Hyoga raised both hands clasped together.  
  
Shinji: 'That stance, NO! he's going to use it'  
  
A bright aurora, and an image of a woman holding a vase appeared behind Hyoga.  
  
Hyoga: "AURORA EXECUTION!!!!!"  
  
He swung his fists forward, and a blast of Arctic wind, infused by golden light, blasted Shinji, destroying everything it its path.  
  
Hyoga: "Shinji! This is my most powerful attack taught to me by my master Camus, it can generate unlimited amounts of killing frost. Can you withstand its power?"  
  
Shinji flew through the air, screaming, "AAAARRRRGGGG", his mind worked to comprehend this powerful attack, 'It's so strong' Suddenly he hit a wall of ice, it shattered around him, burying him within its icy embrace. 'Is this the end? I can't feel anything, is this what death feels like, a black emptiness.' He lost consciousness, his fate undecided.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Saint Shinji 2

Saint Shinji (Draft)

Evangelion crossover with Saint Seiya

(This takes place shortly after the 13th Angel)

Chapter 2

Rei woke within her dark and empty room, something disturbed her from her sleep, a feeling of displacement. This feeling is alien, yet familiar to her, it troubled her because normally she did not have feelings such as this. The only time she recalled having feelings similar was when she found out that the Third Child had vanished or left, the Commander would not tell her which and she had been unable to find out for herself. 

She breathes, "Ikari-kun…"

She wonders why she would think of him now, when in four years she had only briefly thought of him. She didn't know it then but now she realised she had missed him, since he was the only one that had ever talked with her as a human and a friend. The phone rang, shaking her from her thoughts, it was Dr. Akagi calling her in for tests. She sighed and got dressed, preparing to make her way to NERV. 

Asuka was again, ranting about something as she changed into her plugsuit. She grumbled, "Stupid tests! Why do we need to do them anyway, its not like the Angels attack anymore"

She hurriedly put on the plastic suit, and pressed the button on her left wrist, as usual the suit automatically sealed itself and moulded to Asuka's now mature body. 

She muttered, "Right! Let's go Asuka!"

Sitting in the test plug, Asuka shook her head to dispel the aching of her head, it was strange, and she couldn't seem to focus today. Plus it was her period, she was getting aggravated, even more than usual. For some unknown reason, her mind kept on drifting until it homed in on one memory. Shinji. She thought to herself Why the hell am I thinking about that baka?

Ritsuko's voice cut in over the intercom, "Asuka, pay attention! Your sync ratio is dropping"

Asuka's irritated reply was, "Yes, ma'am!"

Misato asked, "What happened?"

Ritsuko glanced over the read-outs, "Nothing much it seems, Asuka's sync ratio dropped momentarily but it's okay now"

Misato frowned, sometimes her old friend sounded so cold and logical that it pissed her off but she let it pass since it was her way, at least at work. At college, Ritsuko was a bit different, despite her workaholic habits. She was about to say something else, when without warning, the warning klaxons went off.

Misato yelled disbelievingly, "An attack? Now?!"

Ritsuko spoke into a microphone, "Commence activation procedures for Units 00 and 02. Transfer pilots from test plugs to entry plugs"

Both of them ran to the elevator, which would take them to Central Dogma.

Misato shouted at the three technicians, "Status report!"

Hyuuga yelled back, while trying to process any useful information, "It just appeared out of nowhere, recon satellites two and six have been knocked out"

Ritsuko: "What the hell is it?"

Aoba: "We don't know. Putting it onto main screen now!"

The big screen flashed and all they saw was a round ball of light before the screen fizzed out when the satellite was destroyed.

Misato: "Is it producing a blue pattern?"

Maya panicky: "We don't know, its moving too fast"

The screen flashed again this time showing a different view, in the mountains surrounding Tokyo-3 and a streak of light falling towards them. 

Hyuuga: "ETA five minutes. Point of impact should be three kilometres from us"

Misato yells out her orders: "Evacuate all civilians and put Evas 00 and 02 on standby. As soon as that thing lands, scan it and send out teams to investigate"

Ritsuko squints at the image on the screen, "It's too small to be a meteorite or a comet" Quickly, she plotted out some trigonometry calculations in her head, 'It's angle, it's too controlled and shallow to be a normal meteorite'

She calls out to Maya, "Maya, what are the Magi's prediction?"

Maya still entering information on the anomaly, "It's fifty: fifty odds"

There was a brief flash of light when the object collided with a mountainside.

Aoba: "Seismographs only picked up a small tremor, almost too small for an object travelling at that velocity"

Misato: "That's it, launch the Evas. Unit 02 will take point and Unit 00 will be backup, understood?"

Asuka and Rei's voice came through the intercom, "Yes ma'am"

At that moment Gendo and Fuyutsuki chose to walk out onto their commander's platform.

Gendo settling into his usual position, "Update"

Ritsuko: "Sir! There's been an unidentified object that came from orbit eight minutes ago and has landed outside of Tokyo-3. The scans hint that it is not a normal meteorite"

Misato: "Teams have been sent to investigate and the Evas are mobilised ready for any threat"

Gendo nodded to Misato, "That is satisfactory. Update me on any new occurrences"

Aoba, rapidly tapping buttons on his console, "Satellite zooming in on point of impact now!"

One half of the screen showed where the object landed, as expected there was a crater but one difference was that this crater had a small hole in it.

Misato: "What's that hole?"

Suddenly another alarm went off, and this time it was Hyuuga who panicked, "Geofront's been breached"

Misato screams, "What was that?" She turned to the intercom, "Asuka, Rei get back into Geofront now! Use port seven"

Asuka, "What the?! OK, I'm coming"

 Units 00 and 02 descended into the Geofront, cautiously they advanced on the breach. Unit 02 holding a spear, stalked forward while Unit 00 holding a pallet rifle, backed her up.

Misato: "Ok. AT fields full power. Be ready for anything"

Asuka: "Understood, Misato"

Rei stayed silent, keeping an eye out for anything. After awhile, she spoke, "I'm not detecting anything. My sensors are normal"

Asuka: "Neither am I. There's nothing here except this hole"

Ritsuko shakes her head; "The Magi are withholding judgement"

Misato crosses her arms, "What does this mean? Fine, you two get back to base but be ready for action at any minute. Change alert status to yellow until we find out what the hell happened"

Gendo stands up, getting ready to leave, "I'll leave this in your capable hands, Major Katsuragi. Report any findings to me"

That was when a voice reached their ears, "Leaving so soon, Father"

Everybody in the Command Centre freezes, Gendo spun around very surprised to hear the voice again, true, it was deeper than before but it was very recognisable as Shinji's.

Misato's eyes glimmered as she looked around frantically, "Shinji? Where are you?"

Shinji's voice held a trace of amusement; "I'm right here"

From a previously shadowed corner step out a man, Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko and the three techs look at this new person in surprise but Misato didn't show any hesitation. Immediately she ran to him and hugged him fiercely, she cries into the man's chest, "Shinji! You're alive. It's you, it's really you"

The man's arms came up and wrapped themselves around Misato, his eyes shimmering as well, he spoke hoarsely, "Yes, Misato. I'm alive and I'm back"

Ritsuko walks up slowly, "Shinji?"

Shinji looks up, "Yes, Ritsuko"

Ritsuko almost didn't recognise his face, it was different from the Shinji she knew it had matured, developing an angular characteristic like Gendo's, she finally spotted the difference, it was tanned and a bit weather-beaten but it was Shinji's. Laughing she rushed over and hugged him as well, adding her own tears of joy, for a friend returned, alive and well. Soon the other three techs joined the other trio, welcoming back a friend, with hugs and handshakes. Gendo and Fuyutsuki stood shock-still at Shinji's return, Gendo stared at his son and once again turned to walk away.

Shinji looked up and frowned at his father's retreating back. His gaze shifted to Commander Fuyutsuki, who met his gaze and smiled at him, Shinji acknowledged the smile with a nod of his head.

Shinji turned back to his friends, managing to stop Misato crying but not getting her to let go of him. 

Shinji said, "I like to see Asuka and Rei. How have they been?"

Ritsuko replied, "They're fine. We just sent them out in their Evas"

Misato gasped, "Oh my god! We forgot about the breach"

The three techs jump in alarm, but Shinji silenced them.

Shinji: "It's okay, it was something I used to get into here as soon as possible"

The group of adults stared at him wide-eyed, Shinji turned to go, "Let's go. It's been awhile and I want to see everyone I missed"

The mystified group followed Shinji to the Eva cages.

In the briefing room, Asuka and Rei was sitting around impatiently, well at least Asuka was. She was pacing around the room; occasionally glaring at the door while Rei sat on one of the chairs passively. Finally Asuka snapped (No, she hasn't gone crazy, even though that would explain a lot of things), "Where's Misato? What's taking her so long?"

The door opened and Misato stepped in smiling, all traces of tears wiped away. 

Asuka growled out, "What's up? Why are you so happy?"

Misato choked, "It's nothing except…"

Asuka looked at her guardian sceptically, "Except what?"

A deep voice interrupted them, "Except that she's overwhelmed with joy"

Rei looked up, breath catching in her throat, as Asuka's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Misato, what's going on here?"

A figure taller than Misato stepped through the door, "Well, apparently me"

Rei squinted at the shadowed figure, "Ikari?"

The figure stepped forward, "Yes Rei. It's me"

Asuka took one look and fainted.

Asuka woke up later to see a familiar, yet unfamiliar face looking down at her.

Asuka closed her eyes and moaned, "What happened?"

The same deep voice she heard before spoke, "Well, it seems that you fainted"

Asuka still with arm over her eyes snorted, "Nonsense, I don't faint. I never did and never will"

Deep voice seemed uncertain, "Well, okay"

Suddenly Asuka realised something, with a scream, "Get away from me, pervert!!" She launched herself upwards and away from the strange person. Asuka stood, half-crouched in a guard position, glaring at the stranger as he stood. He was tall, slightly taller than she was; his dark hair was long, unkempt as if he just emerged from the wilderness, it settled wildly on his shoulders. His body was fit, lean and hard from exercise and rough living but wasn't that heavily muscled. His clothes was different as well, he wore a blue sleeveless shirt that outlined his torso, black trousers covered by fur at the shins, his arms were wrapped at the biceps, and from forearm to wrist to hands similar to a boxer. 

Asuka demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger looked confused, and if she read right, a little disappointed, "Don't you recognise me, Asuka?"

Asuka started to shake her head, then stopped as that tone snagged a memory, she looked closer, then, "Shinji? Is that you?"

The stranger, no, Shinji nodded, "Yes, it's me. In the flesh"

Asuka looked about to break down, Shinji immediately rushed over to help, only to be rudely disabused of his assumption as Asuka's fist made contact with his gut, it was only luck that it wasn't lower. Shinji doubled over, gasping for breath, while Asuka straightened, rubbing her knuckles, she thought 'Damn! That hurt, what did he do to his gut?"

The door opened and Rei stepped in with damp cloth in hand, followed by Misato. Both looked at the figure keeling over, Misato sighed, "You two haven't seen each other for four years and the first thing you do is FIGHT!"

Asuka protested, "It wasn't my fault! Pervert boy here, tried to grope me"

Shinji made his own protest, "No I wasn't. I thought you were about to faint away and tried to catch you"

Asuka shook a fist at him, "Are you saying that I'm weak?"

Shinji hurriedly backed away, shaking his head, "No, definitely not. Didn't cross my mind for a sec"

Asuka crossed her arms and huffed, "Good!" Surprising everybody, she then walked over and hugged him, "That's because I missed having you around. Do you know what's it like having Misato cook for four years?"

Misato: "Hey!"

Asuka grinned; even Rei had a small smile, having tasted Misato's cooking once, Shinji's mouth twitched. Then with indiscriminate force, Asuka slapped him, the others looked shocked, "And that's for disappearing without a word"

Shinji turned his head to face Asuka, "Nice one, but to be more effective, put your shoulder behind it"

Then Asuka did exactly that, Shinji staggered. Coolly he worked his jaw before he answered "As for disappearing I didn't have a say in that but I did chose to stay away until now"

Misato spoke up, curiosity aroused, "And why did you stay away?"

Shinji looked around, "I think we need a bigger audience and Father would need to hear this"

Soon the people Shinji deemed necessary to hear what he had to say was present, with the exception of his father and Commander Fuyutsuki. 

Shinji sighed, "Well I knew he would be a no-show but while we wait for him, I would like to make amends"

Misato looked at him puzzled, "Amends?"

Shinji looked downcast, "Yes, amends. Misato, do you know where Touji is right now?"

Misato and Asuka sucked in their breath, it whistled when they breathed out through their teeth. 

Misato: "Touji's fine. He's on base at the moment"

Shinji looked startled, "Why?"

Misato looked uncomfortable so Ritsuko spoke for her, "Touji's still designated as the Fourth Child and due to the little stunt you pulled today he's been called in for duty"

Shinji was stunned, "How come he wasn't out with the others?"

Ritsuko took a deep breath, "Well, since the Angels stopped attacking, NERV's been working on a reduced budget and with a couple branches disbanded, we haven't had the resources to build another Eva, but we've been putting what's available into rebuilding Unit 03 after we deemed we salvaged to be uncontaminated"

Shinji flinched when Unit 03 was mentioned but aside from that he was impassive, "Fine but how could he pilot? When I last saw him, he was missing an arm and a leg"

A person called in from the door; "It's fine now"

Shinji spun around, "Touji?"

Touji ran forward and grabbed his friend in an enormous bear hug; Shinji after a few shocked moments returned the embrace.

After the two separated, Touji clapped Shinji on the shoulder, both males of equal height now, Touji laughed happily, "It's nice to see you, Ikari!"

Shinji slowly smiled, "I suppose it is, Touji" Then he noticed Touji's limbs, all four of them, he exclaimed, "How did you get…"

Touji put in for him when he was unable to continue, "My arm and leg back, they offered to give them back to me if I stayed with NERV"

Shinji: "That still doesn't explain how you got them back"

Ritsuko spoke up, "We cloned them and regenerated any damaged tissue, it was a process similar to repairing an Eva"

Shinji was thunderstruck, "That's…that's amazing"

Touji swinging his restored left arm, "It took awhile but it was worth it. I can walk, run and play basketball again"

Then a cold voice cut through them, "So what have you got to say, pilot?"

The people present (Asuka, Rei, Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Hyuuga, Aoba, Touji and Kaji) flinched with the exception of Shinji. They all turned to meet the Commander, Shinji said dryly, "Why Father? So nice of you to join us"

Gendo ignored his son's sarcastic remark and stepped into the room, coldly he asked again, "What have you got to say that is so important?"

Shinji nodded, "Why don't we all sit down, it would help"

Gendo shrugged and seated himself on a nearby chair, accompanied by Fuyutsuki. As soon as everybody was seated, Shinji, who stayed standing, began to talk, "Well, first of all I have to say it's kinda nice to be back. And secondly I'm not here to pilot Unit 01"

Misato and Ritsuko protested, but Gendo cut them off, "Explain pilot" Shinji clenched his teeth at the insulting assumption that his father would dare to presume that he would his willing tool now but he cooled his passions. Kaji leaned forward and watched interestedly as Shinji continued, "I won't because I don't want to and in all likelihood it won't be needed again"

Gendo snorted, "Boy, just because the Angels have stopped attacking now, doesn't mean they won't attack again"

Shinji answered calmly, "And you're so sure that you made up another scenario, have you?"

The others watched in stunned silence as Shinji defied his father, Shinji! Of all people. Kaji couldn't hide his grin. Gendo and Fuyutsuki stiffened, if statues could have stiffened, until Gendo nodded, "Proceed, pilot"

Shinji wouldn't allow his father to have any satisfaction seeing him uncomfortable, "And thirdly I'm here to deliver a message and to prepare for someone's arrival"

Fuyutsuki interrupted this time; "Do you think we would just let some unknown person waltz into headquarters?"

Shinji growled, "You watch what you say about the person I serve"

Something in his tone made Gendo and Fuyutsuki pause. Wary, Gendo voiced his question, "And who is this person?"

Shinji snapped, "It is none of your concern except that she was the one who disrupted SEELE's timetable"

Kaji's eyes widened at this so did Misato and Ritsuko. Gendo seemed shaken, and Fuyutsuki shifted uncomfortably. Shinji's eyes narrowed as he stared at his father, "Yes, she's told me everything about you, SEELE, Adam, and the Instrumentality project. I must admit it is impressive but very foolish, since it would have destroyed mankind"

Gendo snarled and stood up, "Are you calling my life's work a sham, _boy?"_

Shinji felt satisfied that he finally got a rise out of father, the others were confused and a bit scared. He sneered, "Your life's work, or do you mean mother's"

A vein began to throb on Gendo's forehead; Shinji realised that he had gone too far. He continued, "The message is that, the Angels have been diverted the moment I left and they won't be coming back for awhile except for one, but he will be freed soon"

Misato and Ritsuko looked intrigued, "Who?"

Shinji answered simply, "The Fifth Child"

The group gasped, even Gendo's eyes widened, "SEELE had an Angel in their keeping, his name on Earth is Kaoru Nagisa but his true name is Tabris. It doesn't matter now, he will be free to join his brethren in Heaven or join us but either way the Angels won't be the instrument of our destruction unless we will it so"

Asuka, Touji and the three techs muttered, Asuka spoke out, "Who and what are this SEELE thing you keep talking about?"

Shinji smiled, "I'm sure my Father or Commander Fuyutsuki can answer that better than I can"

Everybody turned to look at the Commanders, even if some of them knew about SEELE. Fuyutsuki sighed, "I might as well start"

But Gendo cut him off, "Is that wise?"

Fuyutsuki countered, "They know too much anyway, knowing a little more won't hurt, if what Shinji says is true"

Gendo scowled but he nodded. Fuyutsuki cleared his throat, "Well, to begin with SEELE are an Illuminati-like organisation, but their history predates even them, some say that SEELE could trace it's history to the time of Christ but that's just a rumour. You see, it is SEELE who works behind the shadows of almost every major political upheaval in the world, it was them who covered up Second Impact and they now control the UN, and were the ones who ordered the formation of GEHIRN and NERV." To the people to whom this is news gasped in shock. 

Misato began angrily, "So we've been working for the bad guys all along"

Shinji interrupts, "Well, actually no, Father here" He smiles almost nastily at Gendo, "Father here, has been trying to stop them or at least delay their plans for mankind"

Gendo sort of nodded, and Shinji accepted it as an affirmative, "Well, there was another…faction that disagreed with Angels' plan for mankind as well"

Asuka bewildered, "What?"

Shinji calmly spoke on, "Well, Asuka. Remember our battle against the ninth Angel, about how I asked why did the Angels attack us"

Asuka and Rei nodded.

Shinji: "Well there was some sort of reason, they were here to test us, a test for humanity itself. How well we were doing I still don't know but I do know that the other faction disagreed with the Angels' methods and stepped in"

Gendo settling into his usual position, "And who compromised this 'faction'?"

Shinji grinned, "Don't worry you'll find out soon when She comes. As I was saying, this faction didn't like the Angels' methods, especially when it involved the innocent, like your sister Touji"

Touji smiled tightly to his friend, Shinji asked a question he's been meaning to ask, "Is she okay?"

Touji: "She's okay but she still having trouble walking and doing normal things. Her injuries were too severe"

Shinji placed a hand over his heart, "Don't worry Touji. She'll be running and jumping again in no time, I promise it. Just make sure she's here this afternoon"

Touji nodded, unsure what to make of this, "Sure, she's coming in to the NERV hospital for a check up anyway"

Shinji: "That's good. Anyways this faction, took the matter up with God himself, and the test has been shifted"

There were a few strangled chokes coming from a few people, including Gendo and Fuyutsuki, "_God_ himself!!"

Shinji shrugged, "I never said that this faction was totally human, but the test will have to go on but this time its going to be fought out in private, so there won't be any big Angels coming in. So pretty much soon, the Evangelions would be useless"

Asuka jumped up at that, "What?! You can't do this"

Shinji rounded on her, "What do mean? I'm not the one doing this, or would you prefer Angels tearing up Tokyo-3 again, hurting people who shouldn't be involved in the first place, people like Touji's sister"

Asuka recoiled from the force of Shinji's words and cursed him and herself, in a quiet voice she said, "But the Eva's all I got left"

Shinji's hard gaze softened, "No"

Asuka lifted up her head, "What?"

Shinji took a deep breath, everybody saw that this was a new Shinji, braver, even more compassionate and wiser. Shinji answered her, "No, you've got Misato, Rei, Touji, Hikari, Kensuke and…and me"

Asuka was speechless, as was everybody else as they all stared at this new Shinji. Shinji perked up; "It's time. Would you all come with me outside"

They followed him through many corridors and escalators, NERV staff watched in amazement at this wild-looking young man leading most of the head staff of NERV. Inevitably some people were drawn along as well, and soon the little group grew to a huge following. Shinji led them out of the pyramid that was NERV headquarters, and into the Geofront, past the lake and atop a hill on the 'floor' of the Geofront. The crowd milled around wondering what the hell was going on. The original group waited expectantly, even Gendo was impatient to meet the one who had enough power to disrupt his plans and SEELE's and even those of God himself. Suddenly the light in the Geofront took on a golden tinge, which was strange since it was the middle of the day. The crowd watched in awe, even Rei was surprised, the only one who wasn't was Shinji.

Shinji smiled happily; "Here she comes"

Soon that golden light intensified, and to the amazement of the people present lines of golden light spread like ripples through the earth. People felt their tensions ease, a wave of contentment and peace spread through them, increasing their wonder. That was when a beautiful purple haired woman, dressed in a flowing white dress, carrying a staff topped with a gold design, stepped up onto the hill before them. The most astounding thing was that this woman was radiating this golden light and the feelings of peace, those who beheld her was simply captivated by the serene power and wisdom she bore in her eyes, as well as the golden aura that surrounded her. Shinji kneeled (on one knee) before her, and she laid a hand on his head in benediction, a short time later he rose and escorted her to where his companions were waiting. As she moved towards them that golden aura faded but that feeling of peace never did. She halted a few paces away and Shinji in a loud voice announced to his companions, "Come and meet the goddess that I serve. Meet Athena, defender of this world"

Most of the crowd instinctively kneeled before her, but Athena stopped them and bade them to rise as it wasn't needed but Gendo snorted, "Don't be ridiculous, Athena is just a myth. She doesn't exist, this is just a sham"

Shinji bristled but Athena stopped him from killing his father right then and there with a brief touch on his arm. Athena spoke calmly, showing no sign that she thought he insulted her, "And what proof do you need to recognise the truth?"

Gendo eyed her, unsure what to make of her challenge, "Grant me my heart's desire"

Athena didn't even bat an eyelash, quietly she responded, "You want to be with your wife again"

It took awhile but Gendo nodded stiffly, as Fuyutsuki gaped at the exchange. 

Athena commanded, "Then take me to her"

Gendo's reply was to turn around and walk in the direction of NERV HQ. Shinji followed Athena as she trailed gracefully in Gendo's wake, all the staff overcome with awe, giving way to them. Slowly the crowd followed the wondrous woman and Commander Ikari to the Seventh Cage where Unit 01 was being held but only the original group was allowed in. Shinji had his fists clenched, whether in anger or otherwise, it did not show on his expression. Athena approached Unit 01 via the umbilical bridge, she spoke softly, "It's been awhile since I seen this"

Gendo stood shocked, the others were flabbergasted except for Shinji, of course. 

Ritsuko suddenly demanded, "How would you have seen Unit 01?"

Athena turned her head and smiled at the good doctor, "Who do you think was responsible for its disappearance for a few months, after the 13th Angel?"

Jaws dropped and eyes grew wide at this strange woman's answer. Athena turned back to Gendo, "Are you absolutely sure, what you may get, might not be all you expect?"

Gendo tightly replied, "I am certain. I worked toward it all my life"

Athena: "If that's your wish"

She grasped her staff, and closed her eyes; soon she began to emit that soft golden aura. Her hair started rising as if it was being electrified, evidence to the power being used. Slowly she walked around the umbilical bridge until she reached the entry plug port. Of its own will, the head of Unit 01 rolled forward and armour plates retracted revealing the place where the entry plug rests. Athena simply reached into the black hole with a glowing hand, and something responded. Slowly backing away, she pulled out a woman, Misato guessed her age to be mid-twenties, Gendo stood wide-eyed unable to believe the sight before his eyes, she had achieved in a ten minutes what he couldn't in ten years. Gendo dashed over and cradled the unconscious woman in his arms, as luck would have it, his tinted glasses fell off. Everybody present could see his eyes and his tears as they fell. All the NERV staff, including Shinji were amazed at the change in Gendo, as he wept in gratitude, Athena smiled down benignly at him, as he held Yui Ikari in his arms. Shinji hovered beside them, unwilling to intrude on his father's rejoicing Fuyutsuki moved beside him as well. Slowly, oh so slowly Yui's eyes fluttered open, she moaned, "What happened?" Her eyes focused on the face above her, "Gendo?! What's going on here?"

Gendo's eyes shone through his tears, as he clasped her to him tightly, "Everything's okay now"

This time Shinji spoke gently, "Now do you believe, father"

There wasn't a coherent answer from Gendo, but Yui reacted to Shinji's voice, she managed weakly, trying to focus her eyes, "Sh-shinji?"

Shinji knelt and grasped his mother's hand, tears also in his eyes, "Yes, it's me, mother"

Fuyutsuki coughed, "I think we should get Yui into the infirmary"

Athena shook her head, "That would be wise, she needs time to recover mentally, but physically she's fine. Would you please go and get her some clothes, Professor Fuyutsuki?"

Fuyutsuki immediately responded to the command, "Yes ma'am!"

Ritsuko summoned the medics and soon a stretcher arrived, and pried a frail Yui Ikari from the Commander's arms, though some of them were stunned from seeing actual tears in the Commander's eyes. 

When the Commanders left with the medics

Athena: "Shinji, was there someone else you wanted me to meet?"

Shinji: "Yes" He turned to Touji, "Can you take us to see your sister?"

Touji nodded, unable to speak. Walking carefully as if the ground was spinning under him, he headed towards the NERV hospital, with Shinji, Athena and their companions in his wake. 

Touji: "Mari? We have some visitors"

A young, brown-haired girl looked up from her book: "Onii-san!"

Getting up awkwardly, she struggled out of bed and slowly stumbled her way to her older brother. Touji lifted up his younger sister easily, and placed her on his shoulder, the young girl squealed happily. Shinji shuffled in awhile later.

Shinji: "Hello Mari!"

Mari: "Shinji!"

Shinji smiled slightly, "Long time no see"

Mari squinted at him: "You changed, Shinji"

Shinji grinned ruefully, as Mari reached over and tugged on his shoulder-length hair. 

Shinji: "I brought someone to see you, Mari. She can make you all better, and you can run around again"  
Mari looked at him, eyes shining hopefully: "Really"

Shinji nodded, and shuffled aside to admit Athena.

Athena: "Hello Mari, you can call me Saori-san"

Touji looked at her quizzically. 

Shinji: "I'll explain later"

Mari tried to bow from where she was sitting: "Hello, Saori-san"

Athena: "Shinji tells me you got injured and it's his fault"

Mari shook her head: "No, it's not. He did everything he could to save us during the attack, it was the Angel's fault"

Shinji turned away so nobody could see his tears, Athena smiled serenely at the young girl. 

Athena: "Can you place your sister onto the bed?"

Touji moved quickly to comply, placing his sister gently onto the bed. Athena laid her hand on Mari's forehead, and started glowing again, slowly the golden aura spread from her hand to Mari's body, til it totally infused the young girl. Mari watched in wonder, as the golden glow receded, and her legs twitched without pain. Gingerly she moved her legs over the side the bed, and touched the ground. She gasped; there was no pain.

Athena smiled: "You're all healed now, Mari"

Soon another step followed her first, and within a few steps she was running. She jumped into Touji's arms, who was crying, sharing his sister's joy as both siblings hugged each other. 

Mari broke the hug, and rushed over to Athena and hugged her too. 

Mari: "Thank you, Saori-san"

Touji breaking down: "Thank you"

Athena: "Your thanks is not needed. It is my pleasure to see both of you well"

Athena and Shinji retreated out of the room, to leave the brother and sister alone. 

Athena: "I hoped that has helped"

Shinji: "Y-yes, Saori-san. I suppose it had"

Athena: "Don't worry about it. Everything is now all right, except for the final battle. You have the strength to see this through, just believe in yourself"

Shinji: "That's easier said than done"

Athena: "No, Shinji. That's what you think. I'll have to go now, until it's time again"

Shinji: "I understand, I'll go see you out"

Athena laughed lightly: "You don't need to. You really should get back to your friends, you have some friendships to renew"

Shinji shook his head and insisted on accompanying her, at least to the Geofront. Athena glowed softly and disappeared into the golden light, which soon faded afterwards, no trace of her presence anywhere. Shinji stared at the spot where his goddess was; he was suddenly woken from his reverie by a hand on his shoulder. 

Misato: "Shinji, you should go get some rest. It's been a hectic day"

Shinji stifled a yawn: "Not yet. I still gotta go see Mother"

Misato: "She'll still be in her hospital room. Go rest"

Shinji: "Maybe, but I'll go see her first, okay"

Misato recognised that tone, it was his stubborn tone, he used it rarely but she recognised it all the same. So she gave up and led him to the hospital room that his mother was in. Shinji knocked once, and went in. Surprisingly his father wasn't there, but his mother was, lying on the bed. His breath caught as she stirred and opened her eyes to look straight at him.

Yui spoke weakly, "Shinji?"

Shinji swallowed the lump in his throat, "Mother"

Yui raised her arm weakly, "Come here, my son"

Shinji clasped his mother's frail hand, even though her body was weak, her mind was still sharp, she noticed the number of calluses on her son's hand. Shinji choked on his tears as the feelings he was holding back before broke free. 

Yui spoke softly trying to comfort her son, "Don't cry now. I'm back. Everything's okay"

Shinji's tears stopped as he responded the motherly tone, and embraced the blissful oblivion. 

Misato asked anxiously, "How is he?"

The doctor cleaned his glasses, "Well, physically he's fine if not great, but he's exhausted. And with the hectic events today, his mental condition took a few blows, so he's exhausted mentally as well but with some good rest, he should be fine"

Asuka jumped up from her seat; "Can we see him now?"

The doctor looked unsure but seeing the expression on Asuka's face, he couldn't refuse, "All right. Just don't wake him up"

Asuka and Misato walked in quietly, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure on the bed. Shinji lay on the bed, covered up to his chest by the sheets, his longish hair spread out around his head. Unknown to the two, Rei had also stepped into the room. 

Rei spoke in her quiet tone, "How is he?"

Asuka and Misato jumped in surprise, and both women turned around to face Rei. Asuka was close to an angry outburst, but Misato shut her up, and answered Rei, "He's just exhausted, he'll be fine"

Rei: "Oh"

Misato smiled warmly at the young woman, who shyly approached the bed.

"We all missed him"

Rei was surprised, as was Asuka.

Rei answered, "Yes, I did"

Asuka remained silent, unsure what to say.

Then Shinji surprised them all by waking up, bolting up from the bed with a gasp. He was panicking, as Rei and Misato tried to subdue his flailing limbs. Asuka, for some reason, slapped him hard, Shinji shook his head, and his eyes focused. Breathing heavily, he asked, "What was that for?"

Asuka sniffed, "I was merely helping. Look at how ungrateful you are"

Shinji worked his jaw and replied dryly, "Most people don't tend to try breaking someone's jaw, in order to help them"

Asuka shrugged, "Depends on your point of view"

Shinji looked at his arms, which Misato and Rei was pinning to the bed, "Misato, Rei, I like my arms back now"

They released him and he swung his legs off the side of the bed. 

Misato admonished, "Shinji, get back into that bed this instant"

Shinji looked at her quizzically: "Not now, Misato. Not with Asuka and Rei watching, unless…"

It took her a moment too long to process that, by then Shinji and Asuka were laughing, Rei had a small smile, which meant she was really amused. Shinji fended off Misato's playful swats; "It's really nice to be back"

Rei smiled at him, "It's nice to have you back, Ikari-kun"

Asuka and Misato stared at the unusually talkative Rei; Shinji seemed astounded, having heard the most words she had ever spoken. 

Shinji got to his feet, up close to changes to him were more evident to the three women he had shared his life with. Physically he was taller, a bit more muscular; his face kept some of its boyish charm but had taken a rougher look, as if he had been sunburned many times. If his clothing was anything to go by, then he had been living rough, which was strange, since he didn't know any survival techniques before he disappeared. However his presence excluded a cold, unemotional calm, and only Rei noticed that the temperature of the air surrounding his body seemed to be a few degrees cooler. Misato saw a difference in his behaviour, he had a…steadiness to him, a sort of quiet competence, and confidence that he didn't have before. Asuka saw a familiar but different Shinji, one that had grown up from the wimpy thing that she knew from before, some of his original shyness was still there, but it was tempered with strong willpower and something else, but Asuka couldn't quite put her finger on it. But they were suddenly interrupted by screams from outside; Misato immediately whipped out her pistol and positioned herself beside the door. Shinji surprised them all by opening the door and stepping outside into the hallway. Misato cursed, and yelled at Shinji to come back into the room, while the girls stayed behind Misato. 

In the hallway, Shinji stood alone, wondering what happened to the staff after the initial scream. That was about the time he realised that it was a trap, ten big men rushed out of adjoining corridors at him, but surprisingly none of them were waving guns or firearms of any sort. When they were metres away, Shinji realised who they were, guards clad in antique armour. Yelling a war cry the first two reared back and threw punches at him, which he ducked to avoid, simultaneously running a fist into the stomach of one. That one folded up around his fist, spittle spraying from his lips, with remarkable speed, Shinji spun around and leapt at the man behind him with an outstretched fist. A solid crunch, and the man was down, metal helmet shattered, another punch sent another into the metal wall, leaving an imprint of the man. Shinji grabbed the arm of another throwing a mailed fist at him, and used the momentum to throw that man headfirst into the face of another oncoming. A bone-cracking impact later, Shinji sent the seventh sliding down the hallway, leaving a trail of blood. The eighth stood no chance, with an uppercut, that deformed his jaw, and had enough force to crush his skull on the ceiling. The ninth tried a waist-high tackle, but Shinji flipped over him agilely and punched him hard enough, that he rebounded off the ground and into the ceiling. This had only taken one minute. The tenth was wiser; he was wielding a short spear, and had better-maintained armour, Shinji guessed he was the leader. 

Goon leader sneered at him; "You won't be able to beat me so easily"

With that, the man lunged at him, spear flickering in front of him, Shinji managed to dodge the spear but not the armoured fist sent his way. Shinji stumbled and the man was about to finish him with the spear, before the spear point reached Shinji's throat, a gun went off and the haft snapped, the spear point bounced away. Shinji shook his head, and hit the shocked man between the eyes. The punch didn't kill him but it did shatter the front part of the helmet the man was wearing, the man collapsed bonelessly. Shinji turned around to find Misato pointing a gun at him, Shinji was taken aback.

Misato, gun steady: "Who are you?"

Shinji was confused: "I'm Shinji, Shinji Ikari"

Misato gestured with her gun: "The Shinji I knew couldn't do that"

Shinji looked around guiltily: "I'm sorry, I do not like taking human life but they are trying to stop me from doing my purpose"

Misato: "That doesn't tell me anything, for all I know, your purpose could be to destroy us all"

Shinji raised his hands, with palms open: "Look at me, Misato. I am Shinji, the Shinji you knew, and a Shinji that you don't. I have changed, for the better or worst, I have changed" 

Misato's resolved swayed, this sounded like the introspective boy she had known, but…

Shinji got close enough to grasp Misato's pistol, holding onto the barrel, "Misato, it's all right. It's me"

Asuka: "Stop it Misato!"

Misato dropped the gun; it clattered onto the floor noisily, her shoulders sagging as well. Rei caught her before she fell, 

"Ikari-kun, what happened?"

Shinji understood her immediately: "I'll tell you later. Let's get Misato comfortable first"

Together they carried the older women to the bed that Shinji had formerly occupied. 

Yui Ikari's voice: "Could somebody explain to me why there are dead bodies outside?"

Shinji turned around: "Mother! What are you doing here?"

Yui looked exasperated: "Isn't a mother allowed to see her own son?"

Shinji coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Asuka: "You seem to be taking this awfully calm, Mrs. Ikari"

Yui dryly: "When you've seen what I've seen, dead people aren't that impressive. You must be Asuka"

Asuka: "Yes, how did you know my name?"

Yui: "When I was part of Unit 01, Shinji left a very strong impression when he was piloting, I could perceive some of his memories"

Shinji started: "My memories?"

Yui hugged him and in a soothing voice: "Don't worry, it was nothing too private"

Shinji returning the hug: "Oh, how have you been, mother?"

Yui smiled: "So and so, I don't look a day over 26, so I'm not doing too badly for a woman in her late thirties"

Misato: "Shinji, you have some explaining to do"

Yui smiled warmly at the purple-haired woman: "You must be Major Katsuragi. I am in your debt"

Misato was taken aback: "About what, Mrs. Ikari"

Yui: "For taking care of Shinji when he stayed here in Tokyo-3, he saw you as a mother-figure, you know if a messy one"

Misato: "It was my pleasure really. It was nice to have a family"

Asuka: "That's sooooo sweet"

Yui laughs as her gaze traverse the room, where it falls on Rei, shock painting her features.

Asuka follows Yui's gaze, and swivels her head back and forth between Rei and Yui: "Misato, is it just me or do they look a lot alike"

Misato cleared her throat: "Mrs. Ikari, meet Rei, Rei Ayanami, the First Child, and pilot of Unit 00"

Yui: "And a child born from my DNA"

Misato, Asuka and Shinji goggled at her.

Rei quietly: "Yes, that is true, I'm a partial clone made from your DNA. The Commander created me for his plans"

Yui: "Rei…that was the name we were going to give our child if it was a girl. I'm going to have a long talk with my husband"

Misato thought to herself, 'Wouldn't I like to see _that_"

Asuka silently, 'I always knew Wondergirl was messed up, but not this much. No wonder'

Shinji: "So does this mean she's my sister"

Yui/Rei: "Sister…?"

Shinji watching Rei intently: "Yes, if she is partially made from your DNA, mother which means she shares my DNA and therefore we are brother and sister"

Rei's gaze shifted from Yui to Shinji: "Brother…?"

Yui looked uncomfortable: "Well…from that perspective, yes. Technically…I'm not so sure"

Gendo's deep voice interrupted her: "Well, yes Shinji, Rei can somewhat be considered related to you but…"

Shinji's expression shifted to an icy one, he spoke somewhat stiffly: "Gendo"

Misato thought she could refrigerate her beer with his tone.

Gendo looked pained: "I understand that you're mad at me, but…"

If it was possible, Shinji's expression grew even icier; Gendo could feel a chill in his bones. 

Shinji: "Mad doesn't begin to describe it"

Yui stood between the two: "Shinji, please"

Shinji relented in the face of his mother's distress: "Yes mother"

He turned his back on his father to find a chair to sit on. Rei's eyes narrowed with interest as Shinji sat down, something was affecting the temperature slightly, and Shinji was the most likely cause. Studying Shinji intently she wondered why he was sweating, despite the hospital environmental control, and then she turned her attention back to the woman who's DNA she was cloned from and the man that had given her life.

Yui in a steely voice: "Gendo Rokubungi, I'm going to have a few words with you later, in private"

Gendo visibly winced, to the amazement of all gathered in the room. 

Yui: "But first, will somebody tell me about the dead bodies outside"

Shinji: "Easy, I killed them"

Yui and Gendo looked stunned: "What…How?"

Shinji readjusted the wrappings on his left arm: "I used my hands"

Misato: "Yes, he did. We saw it with our own eyes; he eliminated all ten of them"

Shinji: "Nine, I left the last one, I wanted some answers"

Gendo: "I'll get security to clean up the mess and hold the man until he's ready to talk"

Dialling on a cell phone, he quickly made the call.

Yui/Misato: "Shinji, I think it's time you explained everything to us"

Shinji: "Why? You've met most of the reason"

Gendo: "You mean Athena"

Shinji: "Yes, she's the reason for a lot of things"

Misato began angrily: "That doesn't tell us anything!"

Shinji shot out of his seat and stared her down: "No, it might not but that's all I'm willing to tell right now"

He turned away and walked to the window, seemingly looking out at the scenery. 

Rei walked over to him: "Ikari-kun"

He took a shuddering breath: "Sorry, but you wouldn't understand what I went through"

Rei reached to touch his shoulder, then jerked her hand away as an intense cold burned her hand. Shinji spun around, anguish present on his face.

Shinji: "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

Rei: "No, it was more of a shock"

Shinji: "I'm sorry but I can't tell you everything, you wouldn't understand"

Asuka scowled: "You're still as stupid as ever, you haven't changed one bit"

Shinji: "Neither have you"

Asuka paused in mid-rant and started blushing. 

Shinji: "It's a comfort to know not that much has changed"

Misato: "Shinji, you're not leaving this room until we get some answers"

Yui: "Yes, Shinji tell us what happened"

Shinji: "I said you wouldn't understand. Now would you leave me alone?"

Yui snapped: "Shinji, tell us what happened NOW!"

Shinji winced: "Yes mother"

Despite some changes, Shinji still had some old habits to break. Shinji sat down heavily as the group gathered to hear him out.

Shinji: "Well, it started four years ago, when I disappeared"

Asuka: "Well, duh"

Shinji gave her a look: "I was given a choice; to see humanity die or help save it, you had no idea how hard that choice was"

Asuka: "What are you, stupid? How hard could it be?"

Shinji's tone was arctic: "Be quiet, Asuka. You wouldn't know how I felt that day"

Rei: "The day where the dummy plug almost killed Pilot Suzuhara"

Shinji flinched, as well as Gendo when Yui gave him a look that should have left him bleeding. Shinji closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, but in the end I made a decision and I was trained. For four gruelling years I trained, day in, day out, in a land that was bleak and unforgiving but it had its measure of kindness, there were no lies, no deception. I learned many things there, in my heart it became a home, a place I could feel secure, despite the dangers it held, when it was time I came back"

To Asuka's opinion that fell short of an explanation, but the others didn't push for any more information, they could see that they won't get anything else out of the young man until he was willing to share it. 

Shinji: "Misato?"

Misato trying to comfort him: "Yes, Shinji"

Shinji: "Where will I be staying?"

Misato looked around uneasily: "Well, I thought you might want to stay with your mother"

Yui: "I don't even know where I'm staying tonight"

Gendo sounding unsure for the first time: "Um, there's room for one more in my quarters"

Yui: "We'll talk later, IN PRIVATE"

Gendo gulped nervously: "Yes, dear"

Misato: "Your room is still there, waiting for you"

Shinji stared at her: "You kept my room"

Misato: "Yes, I believed you would return one day"

Shinji: "I don't know what to say except thank you"

Misato smiled: "You're welcome, Shinji. I'll cook tonight"

Shinji sweated: "Eh, no. How about I do it?"

Misato's smile just got wider: 'Yes!' "Okay then, fine by me"

Asuka grinned: 'Alright, real food!"

Shinji: "Oh, by the way, can my sister join us?"

Misato: "Huh, Rei? Sure, why not? The more, the merrier"

Rei: "I don't want to impose"

Misato: "It's all right"

Shinji: "Rei, do you still live the same apartment"

Rei: "Yes"

Shinji gave his father a frozen stare: "Then you can live with us until this is all sorted out"

Asuka: "No way!"

Shinji glared at her, and she glared back, Misato watched as neither seemed to blink. After some considerable time…

Shinji: "I think my eyes dried out"

Asuka: "Mine's too. It's all your fault"

Shinji: "You're the one arguing"

Asuka: "You started it"

Misato rubbing her temples: "Enough, children! Rei's coming with us. Mrs. Ikari, will you join us?"

Yui: "Call me Yui"

Misato: "Alright then, Yui. Want to dine with us?"

Yui: "As much as I love to, I can't. I've got a few things to sort out, how 'bout some other time?"

Misato glanced at Gendo: "Alright, then we'll take our leave of you, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do"

Asuka and Rei made their goodbyes politely, but Shinji hugged his mother before glaring coldly at his father, Yui sighed. She turned to Gendo: "Your son hates you, you know"

Gendo turned his eyes away: "I know, and I understand"

Yui: "Then why?"

Gendo: "I couldn't live without you. I mean really live, for the past sixteen years I went through the motions of living but I didn't really live. Life without you was empty, bleak; there was nothing for me except to get you back"

Yui: "But you could have lived, you could have lived for Shinji, our son"

Gendo: "He wasn't you, Yui! You were and still are the one who could see me for me, not the Commander or whatever they think I am"

Yui sighed: "He could have, if you weren't so blinded, he could have been the one. I chose to test pilot so I could help create a better future for him, but you put my efforts to waste, Gendo. You alienated him, rejected him, at first he thought he could understand but slowly he began rejecting you, he hated you, I was scared when I sensed some of that hate, it wasn't a hot tantrum, it was cold, a rage. Your son developed a slow and terrible temper, and you managed to rouse it, I can see it in his eyes, if there wasn't anything holding him back, he would have ripped you apart"

Gendo drew a shuddering breath: "I only wanted us to be a family again"

Yui: "But did Shinji know that"

After a tour of Tokyo-3's streets, Misato-style, they finally arrived at Misato's apartment. Once the car stopped, Shinji literally leapt out of the car, landing at least fifteen feet away. How could he have been so stupid! All the things he had done in exile could not prepare him for Misato's driving, there was absolutely no way he was ever getting in Misato's car again. 

Misato climbing out of the car rather sedately: "Shinji?"

She popped open the latch to backseat so that Asuka and Rei could climb out. Asuka was as pale as Rei and both had a greenish tinge to their features. Asuka's knees wobbled and collapsing slowly on the ground, she kissed it, "Oh lord, terra firma I love you"

Misato: "Come on, my driving isn't that bad"

Rei looked at her curiously, while trying to calm her heart rate. Shinji stared at Misato in disbelief, "Normal people don't drive at 90mph around a corner"

Misato shrugged, "We're still here, aren't we?"

Rei: "I believe that most people don't suddenly drive off the side of the highway, down a hill and into opposing traffic on a one way street"

Misato: "But that's a shortcut"

Shinji: "Next time I'm walking"

Misato: "It's quite far to HQ"

Shinji: "It's no problem; I used to walk to Headquarters anyway"

Asuka and Rei nodded, Misato huffed angrily. Shinji ducked into the backseat to grab the bag of groceries they got surprisingly nothing was broken or spilled. 

Within a short time, Shinji had whipped up a quick meal for everyone. Misato and Asuka were glad that his absence had not affected his culinary skills as they sighed gratefully, their first real home-cooked meal in years. 

Misato: "That was great"

Asuka: "Yeah, a real meal"

Shinji shook his head: "Didn't you guys learn to cook while I was away?"

Asuka: "What did you think, dumpkopf?! When you ran out on us, Misato took over the kitchen"

Shinji: "Sorry, but I remember leaving at least one cookbook in the house"

Asuka snapped at him: "Well, it wasn't very useful"

Shinji: "Sorry"

Right, Shinji still hasn't gotten rid of that habit, which infuriated Asuka even more.

Asuka: "And stop saying sorry!"

Shinji: "Sor…um, never mind. So Rei, what did you think?"

Rei smiled slightly: "It is better than the Major's cooking"

Shinji grinned, when Misato spluttered into her beer.

Misato: "Rei! What have I told you? You don't need to address me as Major all the time!"

Rei: "Yes, Major"

Misato scowled, but Asuka and Rei smiled in amusement. Shinji wondered if this was some sort of in-joke that he was missing out on. 

Shinji: "What's going on here?"

Asuka and Rei grinned, but Asuka answered.

Asuka: "Nothing much, it's just Rei teasing Misato"

Shinji blinked and wondered if he heard right, 'Rei _teasing Misato. What's going on here?'_

Misato: "Well, Rei's been growing up lately; she's changed a bit from when you last saw her"

Shinji was disheartened that he missed all that, but he was glad, that Asuka and Rei were getting along occasionally even though Asuka still harboured some resentment towards Rei. 

Misato licking her lips: "Shinji, now that I think about it, you've grown up into something yummy"

She leaned over, revealing quite a bit of her body, Shinji blushed.

Asuka: "Hey! Get away from him!"

Misato turned around and smirked: "What's the matter? Jealous?"

Asuka's face reddened: "No, why should I be? I just don't want to see something perverted happening"

Rei also blushed: "I concur; I do not believe your advances on Ikari-kun are wise"

Misato smirked: "Is little Rei, defending her brother?"

Rei's blush deepened, spreading down to her neck.

Rei in a quiet voice: "Y-yes"

Misato giggled, at their expressions, before launching herself at another beer.

Shinji felt something hard poke into his side, looking down he saw a yellow beak.

Shinji: "Hello Pen-Pen, how have you been?"

Pen-Pen: "Wark! Wark! Waaaaark!"

Shinji laughed: "I see you're glad that I'm here to cook for you again"

Pen-Pen: "Wark!"

Pen-Pen waddled off to his refrigerator, and retired.

Shinji: "That was a nice welcome"

Asuka: "More than you deserve, baka! I'm going to take a shower, AND IF YOU PEEP YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

Shinji just shook his head as he cleaned up, with Rei helping him. As Rei was helping him with the dishes, he decided that it was time that they had a talk.

Shinji: "Rei, how do you feel?"

Rei: "I am fine"

Shinji: "No, what I mean is. How do you feel being my sister?"

Rei: "I am…unsure. I do not fully comprehend these feelings"

Shinji: "That's all right; you'll figure them out eventually. I have faith in you"

Rei blushed: "Thank you"

Shinji: "You're welcome, imoutochan"

Rei smiled slightly as she tried to cover her embarrassment. Shinji laughed lightly, it was good to be the one not being teased. Asuka overheard the exchange; she shook her head and went to have her shower. 

End part 2

Sorry, Shinji/Rei fans, they won't be a couple in this story, as much as I like Shinji/Rei pairings, this story ain't suitable for them to be a couple, I think. I'm still thinking on how this story will go, if you have any ideas on improving this story, tell me. 


	3. Saint Shinji 3

Saint Shinji 

Evangelion crossover with Saint Seiya

(This takes place shortly after the 13th Angel)

If you don't know Saint Seiya now, shame on you, it's good, so go watch it. For those who don't know Saint Seiya, there's a lot of property damage in it, breaking buildings made of stone are a necessity. 

In a dark room somewhere

2020

The meeting was in a panic, voices squabbled for coherence as SEELE reeled from the blow they received. Finally someone took charge…

SEELE 01: "What are our losses?"

SEELE 13 was hysterical: "Losses? This is beyond mere losses. Our entire scenario is ruined!!"

This started the entire meeting off again, as each SEELE member tried to make themselves heard. SEELE 13 was particularly loud in his vocal contributions to the mess…that was until a gunshot was heard and the monolith known as SEELE 13 faded out. The meeting fell quiet after that.

SEELE 01: "Now that I have your utmost attention. My sources have told me that this is a minor setback at the most; we aren't dealing with other phenomenon. The other gods are dead, you see, my colleagues, we are merely dealing with a mortal, namely a mortal that we know as the Third Child, and he is a pawn in our plans. Regarding the Fifth Child, undoubtedly he will go to NERV as it was in our scenario, even if he resists the calling, the MP Series Evangelions will complete what we had set out. The Third Child's actions will not hinder our scenario any longer; finally we can be at peace"

SEELE was sort of pacified after his words, soon they will be free of their mortal shells and will wield enough power to challenge God himself, but they couldn't help having a shadow of doubt in their minds.

Tokyo 3

2020

Shinji awoke to something poking him, cracking open his eyes, he found Pen-Pen prodding him with his beak. Shinji turned away, but the warm water penguin kept on prodding him with his beak, until Shinji finally got up.

Shinji: "All right! All right! Sheesh! Didn't take ya long to slip back into routine, did ya?"

Pen-Pen: "Wark!"

Shinji stood up, and stretched, popping out his cramped spine after spending the night on the couch, since he gave his bed to Rei. Soon Shinji slipped into his old routine, get up, feed Pen-Pen, make breakfast and prepare for school, even though Shinji wondered if he was even going to school. Misato and Rei were the first ones to get up beside him and Pen-Pen. Misato stumbled in clutching her stomach, she lurched over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, hollering once she finished. Shinji sighed, as he realised that Misato still hasn't gotten out of that habit. He was startled to see Rei clad only in a white shirt and panties, rubbing sleep from her eyes, Shinji blushed and turned his head away politely.

Rei: "Good morning, Shinji"

Shinji: "G-good mm-morning Rei"

Misato going for her second beer: "Morning Shinji"

Shinji: "Morning Misato, and no, sake is not part traditional breakfast today"

Misato remembered the conversation so long ago, but recalled like it was yesterday, and she pouted.

Misato: "Is too"

Shinji: "Is not. Plus we don't have any so there, so it's just miso soup, rice and some greens"

Rei watched this byplay with some amusement, something she recognised and liked. She took a seat and helped herself to the breakfast Shinji had made. Soon Asuka stumbled out of her room, and plonked herself into a seat; she wrinkled her nose at the food.

Asuka: "Dammit, Shinji! You know I hate this crap!"

Shinji surprisingly did not apologise, instead he shrugged and started eating. Misato watched with interest but Asuka didn't like the treatment she was given.

Asuka: "Hey, don't ignore me"

Shinji put down his bowl and chopsticks, and looked at the fiery girl calmly: "Either you eat it or you don't. I'm not about to cook anything else, just to please you. If you don't like it, don't eat but it's your problem if you go hungry"

Asuka's eyes bulged as she spluttered: "Excuse me, Third Child. What did you say?!"

Shinji merely glanced her way and answered around his bowl of rice: "I said either you eat what's in front of you or you don't eat at all"

Asuka bristled, but Shinji merely ignored her as he finished and started washing his dishes. The meal was rather tense after that when Shinji left to take a shower, leaving the enraged redhead with the other two females. 

Asuka's left eye twitched for the rest of the morning, even after she had her shower. Shinji had found out from Misato, that he was allowed to attend classes with Asuka and Rei, even though he had been missing for three years, and the other two were in the final year of high school. And so Asuka twitched as Shinji followed the both of them to school, Shinji was wearing a white shirt but it was unbuttoned as it didn't fit as well as it used. Underneath he wore his sleeveless blue shirt, and the same black slacks he wore the day before, the one with fur wrapped around the shins, and he also kept the wrappings on his arms and fists. His long, wild hair fluttered gently in the breeze, all in all, he didn't look too bad, at least to the females he passed by on the way to school, but the police that were eyeing him got annoying. 

Inside the school

The students' attention immediately turned to the newcomer in their midst as Shinji walked in behind Asuka and Rei. Almost all of the entire female population in the school swooned at the sight of him, and the guys sized up the fresh face. If they only knew who they were looking at…

Shinji stepped into the school yard, and right away he got the feeling that he was being watched. He scanned the place, searching for a reason for this feeling, disturbingly he found nothing, except that some of the students were looking at him funny. 

Asuka: "Hurry up, dummkopf! We haven't got all day"

Shinji: "I'm sorry already, geez"

Rei continued on silently, but she did turn her head to look at Shinji.

In the classroom, Toji grinned as the gossip started with Shinji as the main focus. However besides him, nobody knew it was Shinji, not even Kensuke and Hikari knew as they sat there waiting in class. The door slammed open as Asuka stalked in, bristling like an angry cat, and she was followed by a more cool Rei. 

Toji snorted at the sight: "What's wrong devil-girl?! Woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

Asuka: "Shut up, you sorry excuse of a Neanderthal" 

Toji: "Oh boohoo, is that the best you got"

Asuka had to visibly restrain herself from hitting him, but then she hit him anyway as she didn't try very hard. 

Hikari: "Asuka!"

Asuka grumbled and left the boy on the ground as she stomped to her seat. 

Soon the teacher came in and set up his things on the teacher's desk.

Teacher: "It seems like that we have a student returning to our class today"

Shinji took this time to walk in, most of the class broke out into excited whispering at the wild-looking boy. Shinji took off the white shirt since it was uncomfortable, so his appearance took most by surprise.

Teacher: "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Shinji nodded to the teacher: "Hi! I'm Shinji, Shinji Ikari"

Stunned silence met his revelation, the whole class stared at him with some notable exceptions with them being Asuka, Rei and Toji. Asuka just snorted and Rei had her head turned towards the window and Toji just grinned at him. Hikari and Kensuke stood up and knocked over their chairs, speechless.  

Shinji: "What? Do I have something on my face? You guys look like you've just seen a ghost"

Teacher: "That will be all, Mr. Ikari. Please take a seat"

Shinji: "Hai!"

The entire class followed his movement to an empty seat behind Rei, and like her, he stared out the window as well. This teacher was just like the one Shinji had known, both seemed to be intent on indoctrinating their students about Second Impact, Shinji wondered if this actually prepared any students for higher education. Shinji didn't even bother listening as he was already educated enough, Saori-san had seen to that, every so often in addition to his training, he would be privately tutored in some subjects. It turned out, he was almost on a genius level, once his hidden talent was uncovered, he passed every subject with ease, which was good as it gave him more time to train. Shinji continued to stare out the window; however he didn't seem to notice that none of the class was paying attention to the teacher but were staring at him instead. 

Asuka found her eyes drawn to the young man sitting by the window; she couldn't help but like what she was seeing. When she realised, she mentally slapped herself for even thinking about the baka that way, as she was doing that, her eyes inevitably swung back to Shinji. She slapped herself for doing it again, and drawn some attention to her, she glared at the offending students until they looked somewhere else, and cursed Shinji under her breath. 

Asuka: "Damn him! Damn him for doing this to me"

Asuka wasn't even sure what he was doing to her, but she was certain he was doing something on purpose and that she didn't like it one bit. She didn't seem to be aware that her eyes fell on Shinji again.

Hikari glanced at her friend worriedly when she slapped herself, but when she saw who Asuka was looking at; she had to suppress a giggle. She diverted her face, when Asuka glared at her; she resolved to do something about Asuka later.

Come around lunch time, instead of the usual rush for everybody to leave, all the students surround Shinji by his desk instead. As usual to curious crowds, they bombard Shinji with numerous questions; Shinji couldn't make out one question from another, and ended up pressed against the window from the sheer mass of people. Frantically he searched for an escape, it was around then, he remembered he was next to a window. Quickly he slid it open and hopped out, the crowd gasped, thinking the boy died to avoid them. They all rushed to an available window, even Rei was stunned, but then she hadn't moved from her seat and had an excellent view on want happened when Shinji jumped. 

Shinji spread his arms wide as he plummeted from the fifth floor, despite contrary belief he landed without splattering himself all over the pavement. He survived the pavement, but it could be said that the pavement didn't survive him, when he landed; the concrete broke beneath him. Large broken shards of concrete rose from the point of impact, surrounding the crouching Shinji, like a circle of jagged spikes. Springing to his feet, he sped off away from the crater, most couldn't follow his movement as he moved so fast that he was an indistinguishable blur, if they even caught a glimpse of him. 

The entire class was awed by this new Shinji, he was different from the boy they had known four years ago, but then they didn't know him that well, then they saw him as a timid and quiet boy, now he was something else, something beyond them, a superhuman possibly. Only those that really knew him, saw through the changes to the quiet, yet stubborn personality he had four years ago. 

Hikari took action: "What are you staring at?! Go to lunch already!"

The class quickly complied, muttering their awe at what they just witnessed. Asuka scowled darkly, as she was sure now that Shinji was doing something to spite her. Touji and Kensuke aka the other two stooges stood at the window, jaws dropping at what Shinji had just done that was until Hikari grabbed them by the ear and dragged them away. Rei followed silently behind them, as they went to have lunch.

Shinji ran along the rooftops of Tokyo-3 taking gravity defying leaps from building to building. His speed defied imagination as those who actually caught a glimpse of him only saw a blur as he passed, it wasn't long before he was out of the city proper and taking a path that he hadn't used in ages. Soon he was leaping through forests and green fields covered with many sunflowers, the wind of his passing ruffling the plants. Passing a small lake, he soon reached his destination, a terraced cliff shrouded in mist that overlooked all of Tokyo-3. Sighing in something akin to relief, he sat down and watched as the wind caused shifting patterns to appear in the mist. 

Shinji: "So how long are you going to stand there watching me?"

"How did you know I was here?"

The stranger had a light, melodic voice like Rei's, Shinji mused but this voice had a definite male tint to it.

Shinji: "I could feel you, Tabris. Even if you were hiding your power"

Tabris aka Kaworu Nagisa: "Please call me Kaworu"

Shinji shrugged: "As you wish. Care to join me?"

Kaworu: "Don't mind if I do"

From the shadow of a tree behind Shinji, out walked a slim, silver-haired young man, roughly Shinji's age with pale skin, almost like an albino. Looking less rough and more well-kept, than the previously missing young man; obviously women would have found him attractive, even his light smile radiated a peaceful joy that made him look heavenly (pun intended). His walking excluded a grace found in only the best dancers or gymnasts. However it was his red eyes that seemed most compelling about him, it drew the gaze of others and looked deep into their souls, yet it was not invasive or hostile, at least not at the moment, but it invited people to look into them and release their inner most feelings of joy or erased dark emotions to be replaced with a sense of contentment and happiness. The silver-haired young man walked without a sound towards his destination, as if his steps floated on air, leaving neither trace nor sound to mark his passing. Languidly he folded himself into a sitting position beside Shinji, who remained staring at the mist that hid Tokyo-3 from his sight. 

Kaworu: "This view is beautiful, Shinji"

Shinji nodded silently, his inner senses taking a measure of the seemingly young man beside him, but he knew that the 'young' Angel existed before Man. Something about his Cosmo was throwing him off, suddenly it clicked as he compared the Cosmo of the Angel and others he knew, especially his. It was like his; very similar to his that meant only one thing.

Shinji: "You're mortal"

Kaworu grimaced slightly: "Yes, how did you find out so fast?"

Shinji smiled a slight upturn at the corners of his mouth.

Shinji: "I compared your Cosmo to Saori-san's and then mine. Yours differs from Saori-san's a bit but those differences hold some similarities to my power so I concluded that you are a mortal now"

Kaworu: "Yes, when I chose to stay, I gave up my immortality; it had to be that way for the final struggle"

Shinji: "I see. So what can you do?"

Kaworu: "Why don't I show you?"

Shinji understood, standing up, he took a few paces away from Kaworu who turned to face him. Kaworu crossed his wrists below his waist, and powered up, Shinji observed with a sort of detached curiosity maybe, the only expression on his face was a slight widening of the eyes when Kaworu's Cosmo manifested itself visibly. It was pinkish-red, and it was _powerful_, Shinji had the restrain himself from taking a step back. 

Kaworu: "NEBULA STORM"

Shinji just barely dodged the attack by jumping upwards, as he fell towards the earth, he suddenly found his movements restrained, effectively immobilising him. He smashed headfirst into the ground, slowly he tried to get up but like before his movements were restrained, he couldn't move beyond getting to his feet.

Shinji: "What the?"

Then he saw it, Kaworu's light smirk as well as what his Cosmo was doing, _it was emitting an air current connected to him. He could see it, the air that flowed around him, trapped him, he marvelled at the power needed to do this and Kaworu seemed to do it effortlessly. Kaworu powered down with a sigh, and the restricting air current vanished almost immediately. _

Shinji: "Most impressive"

Kaworu bowed: "Thank you"

Shinji: "How did you learn that? I do not recall Shun taking on a student"

Kaworu shrugged: "It was a gift, the knowledge I already had, I just needed to train in it. During the last four years, I frequently took leave from SEELE without their knowledge, he watched me"

Shinji: "Where is it?"

Kaworu shrugged and walked to the tree that he was hiding under before, and easily lifted a rectangular metal case with one hand. It was as large as a standard safe and probably as heavy if not heavier. On the outside, it was decorated with swirling symbols and a woman bound in chains. Shinji lifted an eyebrow even though he knew he shouldn't be too surprised. 

Shinji: "So you took over for Shun"

Kaworu nodded respectfully: "Yes, he taught me a lot, it was a humbling experience, me an Angel of Heaven, taught by a mere mortal. No, not a mere mortal but a great mortal, he was a wonderful teacher, a beautiful human," the pale boy smiled gently, "Just like you, Shinji"

Shinji was a bit confused, but he understood most of it, he flushed slightly at the compliment Kaworu gave him.

Shinji: "No, I am not worthy. I merely seek my own existence and hopefully protect the ones I love"

Kaworu just shook his head at Shinji's belittling of himself, years ago he would have said something but like Shinji, he too had changed; now he knew that too many words at the wrong times could do more bad than good. Also he knew that sometime in the future that Shinji's opinion would change, at least he hoped so.

Shinji: "I suppose I should take you to meet the others then"

Shouldering the heavy metal box, Kaworu nodded, and the two, now Saints, hopped off the cliff towards Tokyo-3. They were fast, the naked eye would only see twin bouncing blurs, as they descended the cliff jumping from terrace to terrace like hyped up fleas. Even the heavy-looking metal case carried by Kaworu didn't hamper him from keeping pace with Shinji, although he wasn't as fast as Shinji. Within minutes, they reached the city proper, and were soon on their way to NERV, wondering what the upcoming trials held for them. And who else would show up.

End part 3

Sorry, it's a short one despite my taking so long to get around to updating it. I had a bit of trouble getting off my lazy ass to go do it, plus I was a bit busy with my uni stuff and my efforts to gather new anime. (Go Go Naruto!) 

So was anyone surprised that Kaworu became the Andromeda Saint to help out, I have to thank one of my reviewers for that idea, and you know who you are. However I like to point out that in the series it was never truly said that Rei was created from Yui's DNA, it was suggested, so it could have been genetic manipulation that made Rei resemble Yui so much but I felt like making Rei, Shinji's sister even though it could be an interesting Shinji/Rei fic in this. I just may consider writing an alternate one to this storyline for Shinji/Rei or maybe Shinji/Mana or even crazier Shinji/Rei/Asuka/Mana. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, but Mana might appear later on in this fic. By the way, does anybody know the attacks for the Steel Saints and other stuff about them? 

So SEELE is still around and ready to strike with the MP Series Evangelions, but what will happen now that there are two Saints, not just one? Hopefully part 4 will show up soon enough. 


	4. explanation

Sorry, this is some information that needed to be put up, so it's not an update.

To begin, I felt like making Shinji Cygnus because of all the Saints, I thought Hyoga would be able to relate to him to most. Hyoga has lost his mother as well, his father doesn't give a crap about him (I heard that Kiddo, the guy who took in Saori was Hyoga's dad), they both tend to hide their emotions from people and can you imagine Seiya having the patience to teach Shinji, I don't think Marin could train Shinji in a way, to make him like Seiya was. Shinji doesn't strike me as the type to be as brash as Seiya, despite the 12th Angel accident. 

Secondly, NO I CANNOT MAKE ASUKA THE PHOENIX SAINT OR THE DRAGON SAINT. Why? One, the Cloths Ikki and Shiryu wears are MADE FOR GUYS, MEN!! Even the Andromeda Cloth was made for a guy, as debatable as it may be with Shun since I thought he was a she at first. 

Two, all female Saints have to wear a mask, Marin, June, Shaina, the mermaid chick doesn't count cos she wasn't a Saint. Sorry, but it would be an uncomfortable fit for Asuka to fit in Ikki's cloth even though she has the temperament for it. 

And just to clear this up, Kaworu is now a mortal, so he can't use his AT-field like he does when he was a full Angel. If he does, he'll fall apart like Rei in EoE, however Rei can still use hers to a certain extent since she's still technically a half-Angel, however since some of the attacks in Saint Seiya would directly affect the surroundings, so it won't be as much protection as it should, if Shinji decided to freeze her, her AT-field won't be able to stop the cold, or if some fire-user decided to boil her alive, by heating the area around her AT-field to extreme temps, I doubt that the AT-field would stop all that heat from roasting her alive. And since she would need to breath, the Nebula storm can affect her as well, since that attack basically controls air currents around a person and explodes into a hurricane, I think it would rip her up pretty bad. But the basic energy attacks and light speed punches should be stopped by it.

But if you have any other ideas, please send them to me, so I can see if I can accommodate any special requests and stuff.

Bye


	5. Saint Shinji 4

Saint Shinji 

Evangelion crossover with Saint Seiya

(This takes place shortly after the 13th Angel)

If you don¡¦t know Saint Seiya now, shame on you, it¡¦s good, so go watch it. For those who don¡¦t know Saint Seiya, there¡¦s a lot of property damage in it, breaking buildings made of stone are a necessity. 

The gathered personnel looked at him in a mixed expression of surprise, awe and fear. Kaworu smiled indulgently at the assembled masses.

¡§Hi!¡¨

A few jumped back in surprise as if expecting an attack. Shinji looked at them exasperatedly but then he could understand, it¡¦s not everyday a divine being that previously was trying to wipe out your existence stood in front of you. The last four years haven¡¦t done much in erasing the fear of Angels ingrained into the people who had lived through them. After watching Kaworu¡¦s bewildered expression for a few minutes as he attempted to talk to the others, his easy countenance relaxed some of the people he was trying to talk to but the knowledge that he was an Angel frightened them. Even Gendo was affected as he tried ineffectually to stare down Kaworu but his cheerful demeanour wasn¡¦t one bit affected by the hostile stare. In fact he kept smiling at him to the consternation of the now openly scowling Ikari, until Yui Ikari came in and slapped the back of his head. 

¡§Stop that! You¡¦re being rude,¡¨ Yui berated her husband.

Gendo mumbled something that sounded like, ¡§Yes dear¡¨

Yui Ikari had taken up position of research scientist at NERV again but not as Head of Ritsuko¡¦s department which she declined stating that Ritsuko was more familiar with the position and its duties. However she had taken up a position as head technician and scientist for Unit 01 as she was most familiar with that particular Evangelion as she was its creator and the time she spent in it. Despite what Shinji said that the Evangelions were no longer needed, Yui hoped that she could find other applications for which the Evangelion could be used. Somehow she managed to strike up a peculiar friendship with the blonde scientist despite the cold exterior on Ritsuko¡¦s part. The others that knew of Gendo¡¦s relationship with Ritsuko, namely Misato, Kaji and Fuyutsuki was rather surprised at the friendship and suspected that Yui knew everything. However it seems she hasn¡¦t done anything about it, well it seems that way¡Kthe reality of the situation was kept private but Gendo does look a bit harried since Yui¡¦s return.

¡§I¡¦m pleased to meet you, Mr Nagisa¡¨

Yui shook hands with Kaworu.

¡§I am honoured to meet you, Mrs Ikari¡¨ greeted Kaworu. 

¡§What a polite young man. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here,¡¨ she turned to Gendo, ¡§Isn¡¦t that right, _dear_?¡¨

Gendo mumbled an affirmative. 

¡§Where will you stay in the meantime?¡¨ Yui inquired.

¡§Honestly¡KI don¡¦t know. I came here seeking Shinji, so I wasn¡¦t all too prepared¡¨

¡§Ahem!¡¨

They all turned towards Commander Fuyutsuki and Dr Akagi who were examining the metal box that Kaworu had brought in with him. 

¡§This is absolutely astounding, the scanners indicate that this is just a normal alloy of iron and bronze, yet even a diamond won¡¦t scratch it¡¨

¡§Well well well, I never thought I¡¦ll get to see one of these up close,¡¨ commented Fuyutsuki.

Everyone looked at Fuyutsuki as he examined the case that stored the Andromeda Cloth. 

¡§Yes, this is what my old friend Mitsumasa Kiddo described to me¡¨

¡§Mitsumasa Kiddo?¡¨ chorused everyone in the room.

Gendo spluttered, ¡§You know something about this, Fuyutsuki¡¨

¡§Ah yes, Gendo. An old acquaintance of mine often told me of something like this over a cup of tea. I didn¡¦t believe him then until he showed me one, it was made of gold, I believe, solid gold, I¡¦m sure that most of you are thinking that a lot of gold or that gold is too soft to be armour of any sort¡¨

¡§Armour?¡¨ Gendo was puzzled.

¡§Yes, although we call them Cloths. Inside that box is a set of armour,¡¨ answered both Shinji and Kaworu. 

¡§But gold is too soft to offer any decent protection as armour,¡¨ Ritsuko protested. 

Shinji and Kaworu burst out laughing, ¡§If a diamond won¡¦t make a scratch on something like this, it can be done to gold too¡¨

Shinji continued, ¡§I¡¦ll explain, Kaworu¡¦s Cloth is ranked among the lowest levels at the Bronze level, therefore the weakest, Gold Cloths such as the one Commander Fuyutsuki described are ranked as the highest level excluding the Cloths worn by the gods themselves. The Gold Cloths are a lot stronger than ours, mainly due to the power contained within them, they are almost impossible to destroy unlike ours¡¨

Ritsuko and the others had confused looks on their faces as they tried to wrap their heads around that. 

¡§So you are saying that there are objects even stronger than this¡¨

¡§Yes, we are ranked among the least powerful of all of Athena¡¦s warriors,¡¨ Kaworu answered.

¡§But¡Kbut¡¨ Misato stammered.

¡§If you were referring to my previous status as an Angel, yes we are powerful but our power could still be dwarfed. We are only so powerful because we were granted forms which enhanced our strengths. Those giants that attacked you were not our true forms, outside of those forms we would have been defeated by any of the Gold Saints, even if the light of our soul was protecting us¡¨

The people gathered in the room were stunned.

¡§You mean to tell me that there are people in this world that could have taken an Angel on hand to hand and won,¡¨ Misato was almost hysterical.

¡§Yes¡¨ Shinji deadpanned.

¡§Then why did all that happen! They could have prevented it all!¡¨ Misato almost screamed. 

A quick slap from Kaji brought her to her senses; she glared at him as she rubbed her sore cheek.

¡§Misato, they weren¡¦t allowed to interfere at that time, they had their own troubles. Plus even as powerful as the Gold Saints are, they wouldn¡¦t have stood that much of a chance against the 5th and the 14th in their giant forms,¡¨ Shinji calmly explained. 

¡§Oh right¡¨ Misato felt a bit sheepish.

Yui was going over the conversation in her mind until something caught her attention, ¡§Shinji dear¡¨

¡§Yes mom¡¨

¡§You said you too have one of these Bronze Cloths as well. Where is yours?¡¨

Shinji sighed and closed his eyes in concentration, Yui started to speak again but Kaworu motioned her to be quiet. They gasped when Shinji started emitting a bluish-white light; the light surrounded him like an aura as it grew and wavered like a flame. Shinji slowly raised his arm, finger pointing up at the ceiling, as his Cosmo blazed around him forcing the observers to look away. 

In a cold, commanding voice, he shouted, ¡§Cloth! To me!¡¨

A flash of light flared above Shinji¡¦s head, within was a shape of a gliding swan. It glowed intensely for a few seconds, then suddenly separating into many pieces of glowing light that flew around Shinji¡¦s body, attaching themselves to him at various places. When the light faded, Shinji stood there garbed in silver-white armour, gauntlets, cuirass, metal kirtle, greaves and a circlet shaped like a swan¡¦s wings, all over a layer of blue cloth that draped Shinji¡¦s body like a second skin. 

¡§Ok, what the hell was so important that you had Section 2 goons drag me out of class for?!¡¨ Asuka shouted rather loudly as she stepped through the door. Then she caught sight of an intensely glowing Shinji and fainted dead away. Rei walked in sedately a few seconds later to find an armoured Shinji standing in the middle of the room and Asuka sprawled out on the floor at her feet. 

¡§What is going on?¡¨ Rei asked innocently.

One long story cut short later¡KRei turned to Kaworu who was also clad in his Cloth, red on aquamarine and with silver chains wrapped around the forearm protectors. 

¡§So you were the Seventeenth,¡¨ Rei silently added, ¡¥A being like me too¡¦

Kaworu seemed to read the expression in her eyes and nodded.

¡§And that brings us to this point. Kaworu and I will be staying and prepare for the final battle¡¨ Shinji finished.

¡§Shinji wouldn¡¦t it be wise to train more fighters or have others more experienced to fight instead¡¨

Shinji shook his head, ¡§Since we were the ones that were going fight, we have been chosen to do it and the others cannot interfere. As for training the others, I¡¦m afraid we might not have enough time to do so. My training alone took four years to raise me to this level and I am far from taking on any Gold Saints. My sensei is much, much more powerful than I am, it only takes him only one move to defeat me and I can barely scratch him.¡¨

Kaworu butted in at that point, ¡§And what Shinji didn¡¦t say was that our training had to more intense than any of our senseis as we had a limited time frame to reach even our current level. We had to master all that they had learnt in two-thirds the time they had¡¨

Shinji looked at him oddly, ¡§I honestly didn¡¦t think Shun would have pushed you that hard¡¨

Kaworu smiled ruefully, ¡§He didn¡¦t want to but he had his orders. Living on Andromeda Island was a unique experience¡¨

The others were definitely confused, as one they asked, ¡§Andromeda Island?¡¨

¡§Yes, it¡¦s the island I spent my time training at. It is a volcanic island, dry as a desert as well. During the day it would reach temperatures of around 40 to 50 degrees Celsius and at night to below zero. Hardly anything grew there or survived, it was an inhospitable place. Everyday was a fight for survival¡¨

The others including a revived Asuka were stunned except for Shinji who nodded knowledgeably.

¡§My god! Who would take a child to such a place?¡¨ Yui gasped. Ritsuko and Misato couldn¡¦t really say anything without sounding like a hypocrite as they too placed the children in danger many times. If Kaworu¡¦s training ground was like this, they weren¡¦t too sure if they wanted to hear about Shinji¡¦s or how he survived with his sanity intact at such a place. 

¡§Shinji? I think it¡¦s time that you explained about your training,¡¨ Misato spoke quietly. 

¡§My training? It was nothing special¡¨

Fuyutsuki coughed quietly, ¡§You wear the Cygnus Cloth you must have trained somewhere cold, didn¡¦t you?¡¨

¡§You sure know a lot, Commander Fuyutsuki¡¨

¡§I did some research about this in my spare time and my friend has told me a lot about this and about the young boys he gathered and sent off to gain Cloths like the one you wear right now¡¨

¡§I see. Well, I trained in Oriental Siberia¡¨

Gendo¡¦s glasses fell off his face, ¡§But there¡¦s nothing in Oriental Siberia since before the Second Impact. Temperatures there reach well below zero everyday. You would have frozen to death, even with protective clothing there isn¡¦t enough out there to support human life¡¨

¡§Who says we had anything to make us comfortable. It was either make do or die. I didn¡¦t wear anything beyond the clothes I was wearing before because protective clothing would have gotten in the way of training¡¨

Yui cried out suddenly, resisting the urge to reach out and grab her son. Shinji continued talking, his eyes never leaving Gendo¡¦s as he talked.

¡§You are quite correct. The temperatures there were hardly ever above minus forty degrees Celsius. Half the time we didn¡¦t get daylight and I often had to rough out blizzards in the open for a lack of shelter. To eat me and my sensei often had to hunt reindeer and other artic creatures to eat and for clothing. I believe my favourite pastime there was swimming¡¨

¡§Swimming?¡¨ Ritsuko was confused, ¡§Where would you find a pool in Siberia?¡¨

¡§Who said anything about a pool? I went swimming in the Artic Sea, under two to three metres of ice. It was an exercise to increase my endurance and stamina¡¨

Ritsuko was as astounded as the others were, Asuka couldn¡¦t believe what she was hearing so she didn¡¦t.

¡§That¡¦s a lie. You would have frozen to death in a matter of seconds if you did that and how would have gotten beneath the ice. Punch through it,¡¨ she scoffed. 

Shinji and Kaworu shared a glanced and burst out laughing. 

In between laughs, Shinji gasped out, ¡§That¡¦s exactly what I did¡¨

¡§HA! Now I know you¡¦re lying, you idiot!¡¨ 

Shinji simply shook his head, ¡§How about I show you then?¡¨

He raised his hands, palm up as if cradling a bowl or something and once again his Cosmo visibly manifested itself. A ¡¥window¡¦ made of wavering light appeared in his hands, ¡§Now Asuka look within¡¨

Asuka and the others did just that looking into the ¡¥window¡¦ they saw an expanse of white as far as the eye can see. Then they realized it was a large sheet of ice covered in snow with two figures standing on it. 

¡§That¡¦s Oriental Siberia, a large sheet of ice metres thick and real land very scarce¡¨ 

The view zoomed in on the two figures, one was a blonde haired man with tanned skin and the other was¡KShinji, who was nodding to what the older man was saying. Then that light erupted around Shinji again as he raised his right fist high, to slam it into the ice at his feet. 

¡§Nothing¡¦s happening¡¨ Asuka commented.

¡§Just watch¡¨

As Asuka turned back to the window, columns of light erupted at random intervals from the ice in a circular pattern. Within those columns, the ice cracked and shattered, falling into the frothing sea below, leaving behind a large hole metres deep to the black sea and the one who had made the hole dived in. Abruptly the sight faded as Shinji banished the ¡¥window¡¦ he had made with his Cosmo.

¡§Now do you see, Asuka¡¨

Asuka couldn¡¦t believe her eyes, here he was radiating a power that shouldn¡¦t be possible, yet was asking her if she believed him. 

¡§How can you be that strong?¡¨

Gendo was interested as well as Ritsuko who was looking at Shinji like he was an interesting experiment she would like to get her hands on that glazed look in her eyes wasn¡¦t helping. 

¡§I think I¡¦ll need to sit down,¡¨ Yui muttered weakly. 

She didn¡¦t get to say anymore before the alarms sounded. 

Misato whirled around and dashed out of the room, followed closely by the others as she headed out to the Command Centre whilst Asuka and Rei headed for the pilot¡¦s changerooms. 

¡§Angel alarm! Hurry up and get changed,¡¨ Ritsuko yelled as she dashed off, leaving behind a bemused Shinji, Kaworu, Yui, Gendo and Fuyutsuki. 

Shinji turned to Kaworu, ¡§Do you sense any of your brethren?¡¨ He asked. 

Kaworu shook his head mutely, ¡§No, it is something else¡¨

¡§So one of them is here?¡¨

¡§That seems most likely¡¨

¡§I suppose we shouldn¡¦t keep him waiting then¡¨

¡§I suppose not, but isn¡¦t it too early for them to appear now?¡¨

¡§Maybe it is, maybe it isn¡¦t, but the fact still stands that one of them are here now¡¨

¡§Agreed. Let us go, Shinji¡¨

Meanwhile on the bridge, Misato and Ritsuko rushed into the room, yelling for status reports. 

¡§What it¡¦s ETA?¡¨ Misato asked.

¡§Unknown! All attempts at retrieving data on it has been blocked.¡¨ Hyuga replied as he rapidly tried to gain data on the enemy.

¡§What it¡¦s pattern?¡¨ Ritsuko demanded.

¡§The Magi are deliberating, the pattern scans keep cycling,¡¨ Maya added.

¡§What about the non-combatants?¡¨ Misato inquired.

¡§All non-combatants have safely made their way to the shelters. All buildings have now been accommodated into the Geofront,¡¨ Aoba informed her. 

¡§Good, launch all Evas¡¨

¡§Units 00 and 02 have been successfully launched but Unit 01 is still yet unmanned¡¨

¡§What the hell is Shinji doing? He should be in Unit 01 by now. Where is he?!¡¨ Misato roared.

It seemed like everyone has somehow conveniently and suddenly forgotten that Shinji has stated that he will never again pilot an Evangelion and the fact that the Angels will not appear again. 

Beyond the limits of Tokyo-3, a fatigue-clad man slowly lowered his binoculars as the distant buildings of Tokyo-3 slowly lowered themselves below the ground. 

¡§So it begins,¡¨ he sighed and raised his hand.

From within the trees emerged numerous tanks and infantry. Overhead missiles streaked by headed for numerous tactical targets scattered throughout the city. 

Once the first explosions reached the ears of the man, he turned to the large command tent set up nearby. After a moment of brooding over the map lay out on the table inside, he turned to the three shadowed people standing opposite him. 

¡§Will this work?¡¨ he directed his question to them.

¡§For the sake of the world, it has to,¡¨ replied a feminine voice. 

The three turned and disappeared.

Screams of terror reached the ears of Athena¡¦s newest two Saints. A look flashed between them and the two took off at speeds unimaginable. The scene they saw when they had stopped sickened them. The many bodies of NERV personnel were strewn all over the corridor, their blood painting the walls. At the end of the corridor a woman was vainly trying to pull her dead friend¡¦s body away only to be cruelly and casually gunned down where she stood by a smirking black clad soldier with a machine gun. The soldier turned towards them and raised his gun with a smile. That smile widened when he saw Shinji leap towards him, the machine gun in his hands started spitting out lead death.

The man¡¦s smile faded as Shinji continued towards him, none of the bullets hitting their target. Shinji grabbed the barrel of the soldier¡¦s gun.

¡§Do you think a Saint would fear your guns?¡¨ Shinji growled out. 

With a squeeze, the barrel started to crack and would have broken if Shinji didn¡¦t suddenly unleash his power, ice started to creep up the length of the gun towards the terrified soldier holding it. The soldier dropped the frozen weapon and run away towards his stunned comrades. Those that raised their weapons suddenly found them shattering in their hands, raising their eyes they could see Kaworu recalling his chains. As if with a will of their own, they writhed around like snakes and pointed at them. The sight apparently unnerved the highly trained soldiers, dropping their remaining weapons they turned tail and fled. With steely determination, the two Saints made their way through the invaded corridors of NERV, eliminating any JSSDF soldiers that they found. The Nebula chains of the Andromeda Cloth were extremely effective in taking out the soldiers, as they can automatically seek out enemies. Entire squadrons fell to the twin chains with their lightning fast strikes, often going through walls to attack their prey. 

Whilst the two Saints were clearing out the corridors of NERV, above them in the Geofront, Asuka and Rei were battling with the war machines of the JSSDF. Conventional weaponry, no matter how advanced was not doing much in slowing down the two Evangelions. In the four years Shinji was absent the two female pilots had worked hard on teamwork to make up for the lack, albeit it had been forced but it is still teamwork. The two biomechanical giants were systematically destroying all the tanks, VTOLs, missiles and artillery sent their way. With the power of the AT-field aiding them, the JSSDF¡¦s numerous war machines were quickly dispatched, the forces seeing the situation began a tactical retreat, escaping to the cover of the trees.

Asuka was yelling in the entry plug, ¡§Yeah, you fricking losers. Run and fear my wrath. The wrath Asuka Langley Soryu! You snivelling cowards!!¡¨

Rei just exhaled in relief.

Just beyond the battle, a person stood there quietly observing the Evas. Suddenly the person¡¦s hands clenched by their sides as the retreat was sounded, as it turned away to leave, one would be able to hear it speak, ¡§Shinji, I will avenge you. I swear it¡¨

End part 4

Ok, sorry for taking so long but I wanted to re-watch Saint Seiya all over again just to get some things right and it¡¦s a hassle trying to translate some stuff from Cantonese to English since some of the wording used in the Japanese and Cantonese versions don¡¦t translate real well into English ie Cloth and Cosmo are just vague descriptions. So some of the information would be a bit inaccurate. Plus I was trying to see where the heck I was trying to go from here, thinking took some time and university killed everything else. 

Some people asked me why I chose Hyoga to be Shinji¡¦s teacher and not Shun as they relate better more. Now that I thought about it a bit more, I realise what I¡¦m trying to achieve is improvements to the character, handing Shinji to Shun would be a disaster, if the only saviour for the world doesn¡¦t want to fight because people will get hurt, the world¡¦s doomed. So I thought that Hyoga would improve Shinji best, although Shiryu wouldn¡¦t be too bad but Shiryu would do better being Asuka¡¦s teacher teaching her self-discipline and control. Plus I would like to see her reaction to Dohko.

Omake (sorta Asuka bashing):

Asuka: ¡§Why did you bring me here?¡¨

Shiryu: ¡§To train of course¡¨

Dohko from his place next to Lushan Waterfall: ¡§Shiryu! Who do you bring with you?¡¨

Asuka looks up: ¡§What¡¦s with the Yoda lookalike?¡¨

Shiryu: ¡§That¡¦s my master, who will also be training you¡¨

Asuka looks indignant: ¡§No way! I ain¡¦t gonna be trained by some stupid Yoda dwarf puppet looking thing and I ain¡¦t training all the way out in the middle of nowhere. There isn¡¦t even television around here¡¨

Dohko stands up but he doesn¡¦t even reach Asuka¡¦s waist so she isn¡¦t really impressed.

Dohko: ¡§A stupid dwarf puppet, am I?¡¨

He raises one of his big eyebrows, ¡§Can a puppet do this?¡¨

He glows with a golden aura and Asuka suddenly finds herself upside down over a waterfall that is slowly, yet surely rising in the opposite direction a waterfall is supposed to go. 

Dohko smiles one of his smiles as he stops glowing and Asuka plummets, screaming all the way, to the bottom of the Lushan Waterfall.


	6. Saint Shinji 5

Look for the disclaimer in previous chapters. And for those who haven't seen Saint Seiya, I'll try to explain most of the stuff I have written and any other questions you may have.  
  
Saint Shinji  
  
Part 5  
  
"Diamond Dust!!" Shinji screamed.  
  
The corridor was suddenly filled with freezing gale force wind and frost quickly covered the walls. Bodies caught in the concussive blast of air fell with sickening thuds and cracks. Black clad soldiers that survived the initial blast found themselves losing strength in their extremities, the cold slowly immobilising them as they fell shivering to the ground, vainly trying to gain warmth. A squadron of soldiers that just turned the corner hesitated at the sight of a blazing Shinji and raised their weapons, only to found them shattering in their hands.  
  
They looked up to found Kaworu recalling his twin chains and smiling serenely at them, they turned tail and fled.  
  
"Why did the JSSDF choose to attack now?" Kaworu asked Shinji as they stalked along the corridors.  
  
"I wouldn't know. All I know is that they are threatening the people I care about and I've got to stop them." Shinji coldly replied.  
  
"It is also our duty as Saints."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Kaworu suddenly stopped and Shinji turned around to face him.  
  
"What's wrong, Kaworu?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Something wrong, very wrong." Then he took off running at unimaginable speeds, followed closely by Shinji.  
  
"What's the status of the infiltrated sections?" Misato queried.  
  
"It doesn't seem as serious as we first thought." Hyuuga replied as he called up a diagram of NERV headquarters, the red sections indicating the invaded sections. The red sections were limited to the first five levels of NERV.  
  
"As you can see they don't seem to be able to advance below level five or are holding their positions there." Hyuuga indicated at the diagram.  
  
"Well, I don't believe they have much of a reason to hold their positions, judging from the speed of the insertion of their forces. Find out why they are not advancing and get some of forces positioned here," Misato indicated on the map, "Here, here and here. Aoba assist him."  
  
"Yes ma'am." the two male technicians chorused. The two got to work, as Misato ordered the rest of the staff to begin blockading Central Dogma and arming themselves, as Maya and Ritsuko worked to secure the Magi from any potential attack (1).  
  
"Ma'am, I've got visual in level two, section 52." Hyuuga yelled, "Putting on screen now."  
  
Hyuuga's holographic screen changed to a static-filled display of one of NERV's corridors. The picture was grainy but it clearly showed a black- haired head, framed by two silver wings and then a blurring arm impacting against and through the faceplate of a JSSDF soldier's helmet, followed by the collapse of said soldier. Shinji turned around and the staff gathered around the screen saw the terrifyingly calm and cold expression on his face as he ruthlessly beat down any of the soldiers in his way.  
  
"What the heck?" Misato exclaimed.  
  
"Brrrr! That makes me cold just looking at him, he looks almost like the Commander." Maya commented as she suddenly averted her eyes when Shinji's fist deformed the face of another JSSDF soldier.  
  
"The readings in the area Shinji's in are quite...strange." Ritsuko commented. "What? Why?" came a new voice. They turned to find Yui Ikari, followed by Gendo and Fuyutsuki, entering the commander's platform via the lift.  
  
"Well the Magi are picking up extreme temperature changes in the areas he has been through," Ritsuko replied.  
  
"What sort of changes?" Gendo was genuinely curious. "Well...it seems impossible but..."  
  
"Well what, Doctor?" Yui was getting anxious.  
  
"Well, the sensors are picking up temperatures that are around a hundred fifty Kelvin while some areas are steadily dropping to a point a Kelvin or two away from absolute zero"(2)  
  
"HOW?" Yui nearly had to be restrained by the Commanders to stop her from grabbing Ritsuko by the collar.  
  
"We don't know but my best hypothesis is that it's related to Shinji somehow" Ritsuko calmly replied.  
  
"It's obvious that it is, Ritsu but what I want to know is how he is doing it?" Misato asked as she gestured to the screen.  
  
The screen showed a picture that was obscured by white that was later identified as ice crystals.  
  
"I don't know, liquid nitrogen weapon perhaps"  
  
"I doubt it" Fuyutsuki examined the scene.  
  
"Why?" Gendo questioned his second-in-command.  
  
"Have you ever seen something called the Galaxian Wars?" Fuyutsuki asked Gendo.  
  
"The Galaxian Wars? I don't believe so"  
  
"Umm...did you just say The Galaxian Wars, Commander Fuyutsuki?" Aoba asked as he re-entered Central Dogma after completing his errand.  
  
"Ah yes, Lieutenant. How are you familiar with it?" Fuyutsuki turned to Aoba.  
  
"My father taped it and showed it to me once. It involved some spectacular fighting between some members of the Kiddo Organisation called Saints"  
  
Those listening tensed in recognition, Aoba didn't connect the term Saints as anything to do with Shinji as he was manning the station when Shinji was revealed as the Cygnus Saint.  
  
"I thought it was just some movie with special effects, I was kinda shocked to find that was it was a real live telecast my pop taped and I looked around on the Net about it and found one or two people with some info on it. That flying chain thing one of the fighter's did, I think it was a she, not sure, was pretty cool. The guy who froze that weird white haired snake guy was pretty cool too but the coolest had to be that Dragon guy and the Pegasus guy's fight."  
  
"Thank you. Report back to your station now, lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir." Hyuuga looked up from his console in horror and he turned to Misato, "Ma'am? We may have a problem" Everybody turned to look at him.  
  
Shinji and Kaworu literally skidded to a stop at one of the entrances leading outside to the Geofront. Numerous war machines were swarming into the Geofront via the highway bridges and the Evangelion ports. One of the bridges exploded when a couple of rounds from Unit 00's pallet rifle impacted against it. The thin frame of the structure shook and fell down in fragmented chunks taking the tanks and artillery vehicles on it down to the ground far, far away, raining death and destruction among the troops that were below. It seemed the battle was in Unit 00's and 02's favour with the use of the AT-field, conventional weaponry had minimal effect, the JSSDF were calling a tactical retreat, tanks bombarding Unit 00 and 02 as they retreated, pinning the Evas against NERV HQ. Shinji's relief was short- lived when nine buildings unexpectedly detached themselves from the ceiling of the Geofront. Nine white shapes emerged from the holes made by the absence of the buildings, poking their smooth natural heads out, followed by a body flipping itself out of the holes, the nine dropped to the ground of the Geofront with disturbing synchronism. In a circle they surrounded Eva Units 00, 02 and NERV Headquarters.  
  
"Are those...?" Misato stammered out.  
  
"Yes, those are the Mass Production Units 05 to 13." Gendo looked up at the large holoscreen, his glasses glinting with reflected light. Next to him Yui Ikari looked at him strangely while blushing slightly. Those who saw the look recoiled slightly.  
  
"This isn't good, they outnumber us and we are unsure of their full capabilities." Misato muttered.  
  
"They aren't plugged to an external source therefore they must be using the S2 engines." Ritsuko exclaimed.  
  
"Great. This just gets better and better, doesn't it?" Misato mumbled.  
  
"Unit's 00 and 02 will have to hold out. Tell the pilots to be on the defensive and do not engage enemy forces fully. Knock them back and keep them away until we find a way to disable them. Hit their cores only if you can without the risk of injury." Gendo ordered.  
  
The others turned to him incredulously, the last time he took command of an operation was during the 13th and all knew how well that went but they went about to their tasks anyway.  
  
Asuka's infuriated voice broke through on the communications, "What the hell? Why should we hold back?!"  
  
Rei's quiet tone filtered through, "I concur why are we to hold back, the threat should be quickly neutralised"  
  
"We are certain that they are equipped with S2 engines which I might add are not equipped in your Evas and we are still uncertain about their full capabilities." Misato shouted at them.  
  
"Oh alright. I'll do it." Asuka grumbled.  
  
"Just do it, Asuka. This isn't a game, you could get killed!" Misato screamed into the mic.  
  
"I've got that Misato!" Asuka yelled back as she got her Eva moving.  
  
Shinji and Kaworu watched in stunned silence at the white giant that stood before them.  
  
"This isn't a good thing, is it?" Shinji asked as he craned his neck upwards.  
  
"I do not believe so. I believe that you humans have an expression for this." Kaworu replied as he tilted his head back.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"FUBAR"  
  
"Yes, yes it is."  
  
A shadow briefly covered them, followed by a red blur as Unit 02 rammed the white Eva aside before Unit 00 followed by jabbing a Progressive Knife into its chest. The white Eva collapsed and an almighty thud, however the other Evas paid no heed to their fallen comrade as they rushed the NERV Evas.  
  
"We can't stand here like this we got to do something, Kaworu!!" Shinji yelled as he narrowly avoided being stepped on by a big white Eva.  
  
"I'm thinking!" Kaworu yelled back, distress replacing his usual serene expression.  
  
Kaworu jumped twenty metres back, "Shinji! I'm going to do something but I'm going to be defenceless while I do it."  
  
Shinji jumped off one of the Eva's moving foot and headed towards Kaworu, he yelled, "You better do it quick then. The quicker you do it, the quicker we can get out of here."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Kaworu's Cosmo pulsed around him like a nebula, radiating pink light that washed out the surroundings, it even caught the attention of the battling Evas. The white Evas paused in their attempt to catch Units 00 and 02 to behold the pinkish red light that emanated from Kaworu's body. Turning to him, they kneeled in his presence that was bathing the forest nearby, even the one that had fallen first to Unit 00's blade revived for a short time to crawl to its brethren in the ring surrounding Kaworu.  
  
"What's doing on? What's that light?" Misato bellowed.  
  
"It's unknown whatever it is, a lot of energy is being generated at that spot."  
  
"All meters and gauges are off the scale!"  
  
"Could it be an energy weapon?" Misato asked.  
  
"No, it's not. The energy is too dispersed to be a positron weapon of some sort. It's a radiant light source but it's having a strange effect on the enemy Evas." Ritsuko reported her findings.  
  
Everyone looked at the screen which displayed the nine Mass Production Evas crouched down around the nearly blinding reddish light.  
  
"Asuka, Rei! Do not approach the targets! I repeat do not approach the targets. Something's going on and we have no idea what it is."  
  
"WHAT! But they're just lying there, waiting for us to attack," Asuka screeched.  
  
"Exactly. If they are waiting for you that means something's up and you don't want to fall into their trap, do you?" Asuka remained silent at Misato's reprimand.  
  
A beep from a random console caused Misato to give a glance at it. She turned to Rei's holoscreen worriedly, "Rei, what's wrong? Your heart rate and breathing has increased and so has your endorphin level."  
  
Rei was visibly sweating which was quite out of the ordinary, her pupils were dilated and her breath was coming in short pants despite her submersion in LCL. Her voice came weakly, as if she was struggling with the words, "P-power...such...pantpower...it," Rei swallowed, her eyes cleared for a moment, "it overwhelms...me."  
  
With that her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted, slumping over her Eva's controls.  
  
"REI!!! Pilot Sohryu retrieve Unit 00 quickly and retreat yourself. We will come up with a plan later." Gendo abruptly ordered.  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes at Gendo's blatant favouritism as she had already set out to retrieve Unit 00 when she saw the girl faint, while she didn't get along with the First she wasn't the type to leave a comrade behind.  
  
Shinji shielded his eyes from the light of Kaworu's Cosmo, his mind boggled at the power the former Angel was producing. Wind had started to pick up, the sheer force produced by Kaworu's Cosmo uprooted trees and rocks, the ground shook as the former Angel's Cosmo expanded more and more. Shinji was alarmed to find his feet slipping backwards from the force of the wind that Kaworu's Cosmo was producing, he dug his heels in vain as the wind slowly pushed him back, two deep furrows marking where his feet had rested. Since his arms where shielding his eyes and face he didn't see the uprooted and rather large piece of ground flung in his direction by the strong wind. The chunk of dirt knocked him clean off his feet and sent Shinji head over heels fifty metres away.  
  
Kaworu stood within the blazing inferno of light with his arms crossed before him at the waist, his hair floating upwards with the power he was emitting. The Nebula Chains writhed in the spiral as lightning surged through them. The Mass Production Evas hovered close enough to Kaworu at all he had to do was jump and he would have been able to touch their faces. Their wide mouths seemed to open in anticipation, saliva dripped from the open orifices only to evaporate in the heat and light of Kaworu's Cosmo. The great white heads leaned closer til they touched and suddenly as a light bulb, Kaworu's Cosmo disappeared from sight and with it the Eva's sentience it seemed. They slumped to a resting position as if all power was cut from them. Without warning, a part of their backs exploded, the heavy plates that covered the entry plugs broke like cheap plastic and with a wailing scream wisps escaped from the holes out into the air.  
  
"Status report!" Gendo barked.  
  
"Readings are unknown, however enemy Evas have stopped all functions. No telemetry, heat or any other readings indicate that they are active." Maya responded.  
  
"It seems like whatever that light was, it disabled the Mass Production Evas by affecting the dummy plugs directly which shouldn't be possible unless..." Ritsuko trailed.  
  
"It is the most likely possibility considering that it affected Rei as well." Gendo concluded.  
  
Fuyutsuki quickly took note of the development and paged the Cage to put the Eva's on standby and tell the pilots to come up to the Command Centre.  
  
Shinji dashed to the thoroughly destroyed site where Kaworu unleashed his Cosmo. The cracks in the ground spread far enough to reveal the armoured plating that shielded the lower portions of NERV headquarters. The white Evas slumped, drooling to the ground; Shinji guessed that Kaworu attacked the plugs directly. Shinji turned over a slab of rock and gasped. Kaworu lay there and with his complexion looked dead or very near it. Shinji quickly rushed to the fallen Angel and checked for a pulse, breathing anything to indicate that his comrade was alive. He was relieved when he felt a faint pulse.  
  
"Kaworu! Wake up!" Shinji slapped Kaworu's cheeks a few times.  
  
Kaworu's eyes opened and stared upwards with unfocused eyes for a brief moment before they cleared and in a very unAngel-like way, "Did you get the number of that Almighty's lightning bolt?"  
  
Shinji laughed, the tension he held within drained away as he laughed. He lifted Kaworu over his shoulders and tottered away from ground zero. "You're going to tell me what just happened now," Shinji said as he half carried, half dragged Kaworu away.  
  
"I performed what you would call an exorcism," Kaworu said weakly.  
  
"An exorcism?" Shinji was confused, "Those weren't bad spirits piloting those Evas, were they?"  
  
"No, the dummy plugs..." Kaworu gasped, "...they were made from me, my flesh, my blood, only I had the power to set them free, even if they had no souls..."  
  
Kaworu paused to gain his breath again, "No I should say that they had a very small portion of my soul, so that they could be me and do things that would make me, me, even when it could be shown only when they were dominated by the barbaric shells of the Evas"  
  
"So what did you do exactly?" Shinji had grown up a bit since his old days, in the past he would have left the subject alone but years of maturity, isolation and with some sincere human contact combined with a desire for more had allowed him to learn a few things. He voiced the question because he felt that Kaworu would fare better mentally once he let out what he wanted to say.  
  
Kaworu's harsh breathing and gasping echoed in his ear as they half staggered to the entrance of NERV Headquarters, "I freed them, set them on the path to the Almighty."  
  
"But how did you do it?" "I accessed the part of my soul that was connected to them and using the remnant of my divine power and my Cosmo, I flooded their beings with power enough to overcome the restraints that the Evangelions imposed upon them, by doing so I severed my link with them and gave them the power to become their own beings. The Evangelions themselves are harmless now, they will be unable to synch or activate with any being even with me."  
  
"How long is it going to take you to recover?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I will achieve battle readiness in a minute," Kaworu staggered away from Shinji and steadied himself.  
  
"You flush them out with the Nebula chains and I'll face off against whoever they are, just watch my back you're still too tired to fight"  
  
Kaworu nodded as his twin chains clinked slightly, "Umm, Shinji we may have a problem, they're not showing any killing intent. The Nebula chains will be ineffective if they don't show killing intent"  
  
"I see, do that defensive stance it has, so we anyone steps in the chains will automatically attack them instead"  
  
"If I do that I won't be able to help you until they step into my circle of attack"  
  
"Then I'll do it myself," Shinji winced as he remembered the last time he said something similar.  
  
"If you wish," Kaworu muttered, then shouted out, "NEBULA ROLLING DEFENSE" (3)  
  
Shinji nodded, when the twin chains settled into a pattern on the ground, with the knowledge that his comrade was safe, he turned to the trees that surrounded the entrance to NERV.  
  
"Get our forces into the environment containment suits and have them put the enemy forces into custody!" Misato yelled.  
  
"Misato, the suits wouldn't hold out long to the temperatures that exhibited in most of the corridors, even the enemies would be dead by now. See this area," Ritsuko jabbed a finger at near black bit of the holographic screen she was using, "This area is one of the few areas affected that is only three Kelvin away from absolute zero. If any of our personnel go in there they wouldn't last more than a second or two before freezing to death."  
  
"Doctor Akagi." Misato interrupted, "Shut up and let me do my job"  
  
"Major Katsuragi!"  
  
"Then we won't go into those areas affected. The suits should provide our people enough time to get those soldiers out. With that cold, they wouldn't be able to move, let alone put up a fight. Plus if any survived, we might be able to get answers out of them."  
  
Then the console next to them beeped alarmingly, another holographic screen appeared, showing the remains of an entrance from one of security cameras that survived. Kaworu crouched directly in their line of sight with his back to the camera, his chains gently clinking and writhing in their formation. His head shifted around quickly as if he was trying to keep track of really fast paced action.  
  
A brief spark and blur caught the observant eyes of Dr Akagi. "Magi, capture and replay that twelve second period at a thousandth times speed."  
  
She barked. At her side stood Yui Ikari, she nodded at the doctor's command as she also caught the brief blur as well.  
  
"Playing screen capture," Maya announced from her terminal. On the screen showed a picture of Shinji moving very quickly as he blocked a strike from an unknown individual with his forearm before shifting in midair to punch the individual away.  
  
"Magi, I said repeat. Play at thousandth speed"  
  
The rarely heard computer generated voice of the Magi answered, "Subject is moving at too fast a velocity for that frame rate, the parameters for playback have already been shifted to ten thousandth times speed"  
  
"It can't be, no human can possibly move at that speed. His body structure should have collapsed from the stress by now"  
  
"Well it seems that our boy has more than a few surprises in store for us," Commander Fuyutsuki chuckled, "He has achieved powers beyond our imagining."  
  
The screen showed Shinji blasting away his attacker with the Diamond Dust.  
  
End part 5  
  
I feel bad at ending it there, however writing on would have dragged it out unnecessarily I thought. Good, bad or horrible, please review and offer your opinion. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
  
Most of the NERV bases around the world have been decommissioned and their Magi systems with them. I'll just assume that Camus and Hyoga can produce blasts that are already at -272.75 degrees but Shinji is a little different as his blasts tend to collate and slowly bring the temperature down until it's close to absolute zero. This should be impossible due to the law of physics as the energy absorbed should melt the frost but if it can be done with Freezing Coffin it can be done here too. In conclusion Shinji's attack is Diamond Dust which is a basic attack to produce concentrated frost but combined with the Freezing Coffin that be used to immobilize enemies longer and be resistant to attack for a certain time period. So it's fair to say he's got the potential strength to match Camus or Hyoga, it just isn't developed fully yet and you could say that Shinji is equivalent to a Silver Saint at the moment. I might have gotten this confused with the other defense where the Nebula continuously spiral around its holder but they sometimes used the same name in the Cantonese version. So correct me if I'm wrong. This defense Kaworu is using at the moment is the one where it lays out a nebula like spiral on the ground and whoever steps in or jumps above the area of the spiral gets instantly attacked by multiple chains, a fancy proximity defense. Only whoever is standing at the centre of the spiral is completely safe from the defense.  
  
PS: The update for Evangelion Fighters is coming soon, so please be patient it's just taking a long time. 


End file.
